Où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas ?
by inesd
Summary: Emily Fields est réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un message de 'A', dévoilant une vidéo de Hanna sequestrée, visiblement inconsciente, une aiguille drainant son sang goutte par goutte. L'enjeu est simple: si Emily souhaite retrouver son amie vivante... elle va devoir se lancer dans une course contre la montre orchestré par 'A'. EMISON au programme !
1. L'ultimatum

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me suis réveillée un matin avec une soudaine inspiration concernant la série pretty little Liars. Comme j'ai constaté qu'il en existait peu en français sur cette série, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas en faire profiter!". Donc me voilà. Je l'ai posté en anglais à la base sur trois-quatre chapitres pour améliorer mon niveau en langue étrangère mais en fait, je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire cette histoire donc je pense la prolonger dans ma langue. Je compte sur vous lecteurs/ lectrices français(e)s qui aimaient la série pour laisser tout plein de commentaires !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1<em>

_L'ultimatum_

* * *

><p>Etendu sur un lit King Size, Hanna Marin contemplait le plafond d'un regard absent, depuis plus d'une heure. Ce corps, habituellement débordant d'énergie, persistait immobile. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur. <em>« Où est passé la fille qui n'a jamais sa langue dans sa poche ? »<em> songea celle-ci, maintenant en colère contre elle-même, cette passivité dans laquelle elle s'enlisait, son incapacité à savoir comment réagir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'intérioriser ses émotions. En temps normal, l'adolescente se contentait de balancer ses pensées à voix-haute, bienveillantes ou désobligeantes, toutes n'obéissaient qu'à une seule règle: la sincérité.

Hanna entrouvrit les lèvres. Aucun son n'en sorti. Voilà que les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Même ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, avaient fini par en devenir vitreux à la longue.

_Ravenswood._ Ce nom ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Caleb invoquait sa confiance en lui et, curieusement, la jeune fille comprenait son besoin de trouver des réponses à ses questions là-bas. Ne poursuivait-elle pas la piste de 'A' depuis des années pour les mêmes raisons ? Pourtant, sous ce flot de pensées confuses s'agitait les eaux d'un contre-courant, plus puissant encore. Son devoir était de le laisser partir, elle en était convaincue. _« Quand tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu ne vas pas à l'encontre de ce qu'il ressent ». _Si ce choix était le bon, alors pourquoi on cœur refusait-il de l'entendre, l'idée qu'il s'éloigne ?

Fatiguée de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, Hanna décida de couvrir ses réflexions par le son assourdissant de la radio. Elle monta le volume au maximum.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry _

_Call I'm desperate for your voice _

_Listening to the song we used to sing _

_In the car._

_Do you remember butterfly?_

— Han' ?

Emily Fields s'activait au rez-de-chaussée à préparer un chocolat chaud pour sa meilleure amie. La métisse n'avait croisé le regard d'Hanna qu'une fraction de seconde à la sortie du lycée, mais cela avait suffi pour y lire du chagrin. Chagrin resté inaperçu aux yeux d'Aria et Spencer, dont la vie était très chargée en ce moment. Ce qui l'avait le plus alertée, c'était que la jolie blonde ne se confiait pas. Peu habituée à ce genre de situation, Emily lui avait proposé dans un premier temps de l'accompagner, dans l'espoir que son amie s'ouvrirait à elle. Finalement, en trajet, Hanna avait lâché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Une fois rentrée, celle-ci s'était enfermée dans sa propre chambre, une tristesse pudique sur son visage.

— Hanna ! Répéta la brune.

Sa voix fut étouffée par le son de la musique à l'étage. Emily attrapa la tasse de chocolat brulante et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

_It's playing on repete_

_Juste like when we would meet_

_Cause I was born, _

_To tell you I love you_

La jeune fille poussa la porte et s'accouda avec indolence dans l'encadrement. Hanna ne semblait pas percevoir sa présence. Emily éteignit la radio.

— Hanna, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux.

La métisse scruta sa réaction, mais n'obtint pour toute réponse que le silence. La jeune fille déposa la boisson sur la table de chevet, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Pour la première fois, son amie détourna son regard azur dans sa direction. Mais même ce simple geste, reproduit cent fois par le passé, n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Il semblait si lointain… perdu au travers d'un brouillard épais. Elle était là, pourtant son esprit aurait pu se trouver n'importe où dans cette pièce, excepté avec elle, l'objet de de sa contemplation stoïque. Emily lui prit la main.

— Caleb est fidèle, tu peux avoir confiance en lui, murmura-t-elle rassurante.

Hanna s'est redressée d'un seul coup, ce qui eut don de surprendre son amie.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas jeté un œil à fille qu'il prévoit d'aider !

— Hanna…

— Mais c'est vrai quoi, poursuivit-elle. N'importe quel mec, pour peu qu'il ne soit pas aveugle, perdrait le contrôle.

— Ecoute, je l'ai déjà rencontré cette fille : elle est très ordinaire à côté de toi. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas le vrai fond du problème. Je me trompe ?

Les prunelles sombres d'Emily cherchèrent une trace, un indice, qui confirmeraient son impression. Son amie était inquiète, mais quelque chose lui disait que Caleb n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

— Avec le choix de nos écoles pour l'année prochaine, j'ai dû…

Hanna s'interrompit, à court de mots. Emily lui adressa une expression adorable pour la mettre en confiance.

— … m'interroger sur mon avenir. Je dois dire que ça a fait remonter certaines choses.

— Comme ?

— Comme le fait que je ne me sois jamais posé la question auparavant.

— Il faut dire que « A » nous en a pas laissé trop l'occasion.

— C'est justement de ça dont je veux parler. C'est peut-être idiot, mais je ne cesse de me demander si au final, il nous a pas détournées de ce que nous devions être.

— Et que devions-nous être ? Demanda timidement la première.

— Quatre filles ordinaires, Emily.

Toutes les deux restèrent silencieuses un long moment.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, partagea-t-elle sa nostalgie. Tu penses que l'adolescente que tu étais il y a un an, ne reconnaîtrait pas celle qu'elle est devenue.

— Ouais, avoua à demi-mot Hanna dans un soupir.

— Je connais un truc si tu veux la rencontrer à nouveau.

— A bon ? S'étonna son amie soudain intéressée.

— D'abord, tu te devrais aller te coiffer. C'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux en bataille.

— ça passe si je dis que je teste une nouvelle coupe. Je lui aie donné un nom.

— Vraiment ?

L'adolescent laissa planer le suspense un instant.

— « Nuit torride », annonça Hanna d'une voix exagérément sensuelle.

Elles éclatèrent ensemble d'un rire doux. Voir à nouveau la jeune fille heureuse suffisait au bonheur Emily. Profitant de sa bonne humeur, la métisse attrapa le bras de son amie et l'entraina vers elle.

— Allez, debout !

— Les jambes d'Hanna Marin son momentanément indisponible, laissez leur un message après le bip sonore et elles vous rappelleront, ou pas d'ailleurs, au plus vite.

— Ce que tu peux être bête ! Hanna, c'est pas drôle maintenant : ma mère va arriver, et toi, il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

— Ton lit me supplie de rester et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de lui résister.

— L'esprit domine la matière !

— Ta lu ça où ?

— Dans un magazine scientifique.

— Lequel ?

— People weekly

— Sérieux Em' ?

La brune donna une impulsion plus puissante sur son bras, et Hanna atterrit au sol. La lycéenne frotta son gilet avant de se relever, visiblement ravie par la tournure bonne enfant que prenait la nuit.

_« Emily est tout ce dont j'avais besoin ce soir. »_

Et elle était là. L'adolescente mesurait sa chance, tandis que celle-ci saluait son amie en descendant les escaliers en sens inverse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le crissement des pneus dans l'allée informa la propriétaire qu'Hanna s'en allait.

En se couchant, Emily remarqua que la fenêtre de sa chambre était entrouverte. La jeune fille fixa l'ombre un moment. Finalement, elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa entre les couvertures

Un claquement métallique troubla le sommeil d'Emily Fields au beau milieu de la nuit. La boule au ventre, celle-ci balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux, tel un animal pris dans les fils d'un piège. Aussi absurde cela puisse-t-il paraitre, dès qu'une infime anormalité survenait dans son quotidien, la jeune fille redoutait la présence de 'A'. Celle-ci se calma néanmoins quelque peu en constatant qu'autour, tout était calme. Elle referma les paupières.

Un battement régulier, semblable celui d'une horloge, ruina tout espoir de se rendormir. D'abord réticente à quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son lit, Emily finit par se lever à contrecœur, incapable d'occulter le son répétitif et atonal de l'appareil en question. Ses yeux respiraient encore la douceur du sommeil, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de trouver sans mal, l'objet perturbateur.

Celui-ci était posé en évidence sur son bureau. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un réveil banal, comme il en existait tant d'autre. Oui, mais celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas. Emily était formelle. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu par le passé. D'ailleurs, à mieux y regarder, on aurait plutôt dit un compte rebours. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé ici durant son sommeil. Mais pour quelle raison ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Soudain, le portable de la brune se mit à sonner. Elle avait reçu un message. L'adolescente accourut et se précipita pour en découvrir l'auteur. Ce qu'elle vit la plongea dans un état de choc.

Une vidéo montrait Hanna, solidement attachée à une chaise, à moitié masquée par l'obscurité du lieu. Son amie était visiblement inconsciente, et une aiguille drainait, goutte après goutte, son sang dans une bouteille plus bas. Seul un message accompagnait la séquence :

Que dirais-tu d'une petite fête pour remonter le moral à Hanna ? J'ai cru comprendre que sa vie manquait un peu de piment ces derniers temps. Quoi de mieux qu'un jeu de piste ? Tu as vingt minutes précises pour te rendre au coin de la 7eme avenue et t'introduire dans le parc. Chaque minute qui passe est une minute qui la rapproche de la fin.

Hanna a couru pour m'échapper, elle a échoué lamentablement. J'espère pour elle que tu seras plus rapide ?

- A

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ! Comment trouvez-vous ce début ? Si vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas une seconde à laisser un commentaire, savoir qu'on a des lecteurs ça encourage à faire une suite !<strong>


	2. La nuit la plus longue

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre intitulée « la nuit la plus longue » attendez-vous donc à beaucoup d'action. J'espère que l'intrigue vous plaira toujours. Je remercie San002 et WTF is M pour vos commentaires. Ça me va droit au cœur et me pousse à continuer. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

_La nuit la plus longue_

* * *

><p>Emily cligna des yeux. Elle avait secrètement espéré que lorsque son regard se poserait à nouveau sur l'écran de son portable, tout aurait disparu. La jeune fille avait prié tellement fort pour que cette histoire soit le simple fruit de son imagination, que la douleur n'en fut d'autant plus destructrice une fois ses attentes déçues. L'adolescente secoua la tête comme on balaie d'un revers, un mauvais rêve.<p>

_Tu as vingt minutes pour te rendre au coin de la 7eme avenue._

Cette réminiscence eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique en elle. Hanna était retenue quelque part, à la merci de 'A'. La simple idée qu'on puisse blesser son amie la fit frissonner intensément. Emily attrapa son sac à main et descendit à la hâte les escaliers, se précipitant vers l'extérieur.

A la lueur de la demi-lune, la jeune fille courut jusqu'à la voiture, enfonça la clé de contact dans la fente et démarra en trombe. Les pneus crissèrent bruyamment contre le gravier.

Toujours en état de choc, Emily enclencha le G.P.S d'une main tandis qu'elle continuait de guider le volant de l'autre. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Ses pensées, des bouts d'idées, germaient dans son esprit puis s'emmêlaient tour à tour. Rien à faire. Elle avait beau réfléchir, la tournure des évènements la dépassait. C'était comme tenter de traverser un mur.

— A la prochaine intersection, tournez à gauche.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre. Quinze minutes. L'adolescente grilla un feu rouge et accéléra le rythme, cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, et dont le poison se révélait d'une rare violence.

— Au rond-point, première sortie à droite.

La jeune fille quitta les rues surbondées de Rosewood pour un itinéraire moins fréquenté. Emily avait déjà regardé des Rallye automobiles plus jeune, mais jamais un jour elle n'avait imaginé se retrouver à jouer le rôle du conducteur. A chaque virage, son dérapage laissait une trainée derrière elle.

Dix minutes.

_Trop court__, _pensa-t-elle anxieuse. Ironie, quand on sait que cette nuit resterait surement à jamais la plus longue de son existence. En plus d'être concentré sur sa conduite, l'adolescente tendait attentivement l'oreille sur son portable en haut-parleur. Elle avait composé en sortant de la maison, le numéro de Spencer en urgence.

— Répond Spence, c'est toi le cerveau de la bande. Décroche, je t'en supplie, murmura la jeune fille paniquée.

La sonnerie retentit dans le vide une énième fois, tandis qu'Emily, de son côté, en comptait les secondes. Quelqu'un finit par décrocher à l'autre bout du fil.

— Allo ?

— Spencer ?!

— Il est 3h15 du matin Em'.

Emily n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre le son de sa voix. Involontairement, elle a versé une larme.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda son amie, maintenant inquiète elle-aussi.

Elle avait perçu rien qu'à la manière dont les mots la brune s'étaient brisés sur la fin, que celle-ci était bouleversée. Emily en état de choc, ça se repère facilement. C'est comme un souffle en plein hivers. Au départ, on détecte la fumée blanchâtre qui s'extirpe des lèvres de la personne. Ensuite, on sent le froid s'insinuer en soi, d'un coup.

— Em' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Spencer avec angoisse, en comprenant que le sentiment qu'elle venait d'avoir se confirmait.

— 'A' a encore frappé, déclara-t-elle en se focalisant sur la sa conduite pour éviter de fondre en larme.

Ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller. La brune s'est mise à penser à son amie et ce qu'elle était en train d'endurer. Si quelqu'un devait craquer, ce n'était pas elle.

— Il retient Hanna en otage, elle perdait beaucoup de sang et…

— Calme-toi Emily, on va la retrouver. Ou es-tu ?

Une voix artificielle annonça l'arrivée à sa destination. Nouveau coup d'œil au compte à rebours :

_Cinq minutes._

— Spence, je dois te laisser.

— Emily, attend !

— J'ai pas beaucoup de temps. 'A' a lancé une course contre la montre dans Rosewood, j'ai besoin de vous !

— Okay, je pars tout de suite de Philadelphie pour te rejoindre.

— Fais vi…

La jeune fille avait freiné d'un coup sec et le portable avait été projeté sur le siège passager, mettant fin à la conversation. Emily le récupéra et sorti à la hâte du véhicule, sans même prendre le temps de claquer la portière.

La grille du parc se situait à quelques mètres seulement, mais symboliquement, s'était comme si un fossé se dressait soudain entre elle et l'entrée.

Une minute.

L'adolescente a occulté les plaintes répétées de ses poumons qui la suppliaient de réduire l'allure. Finalement, Emily toucha la structure métallique de la porte. La barrière lui résista.

_Fermé ?_

— C'est pas vrai, réalisa-t-elle horrifiée.

Et il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute.

_Merde, je dois rentrer à l'intérieur !_

Quarante secondes.

_Y'a peut-être un autre passage ?_

Un coup d'œil suffit à lui indiquer que non.

Trente secondes.

_J'ai pas le choix._

Emily escalada difficilement la barrière, fragilisant sa cheville et son épaule en retombant au sol. Une entaille venait de se former sur sa joue et une goutte de sang en sortie. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de voir, ressentir, penser, était à la peur de perdre Hanna. La douleur au creux de son estomac s'atténua néanmoins un peu une fois certaine qu'elle était arrivée au parc dans les délais imposés par 'A'. Une brise glaciale s'infiltra à travers l'émail de son T-shirt. La jeune fille regretta de ne pas avoir pris un pull.

_Et qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer maintenant ?_ S'interrogea Emily.

Il était évident que cette course contre la montre malsaine ne s'achèverait pas si tôt. 'A' se délecte toujours du spectacle pitoyable que lui offrent ses victimes. Au volant de sa voiture, l'adolescente avait pensé qu'il n'y avait pas pire situation que celle dans laquelle elle était. Emily comprit son erreur. Elle avait eu tort. La pire des angoisses, c'est l'attente. Ne pas savoir ce que 'A' lui réservait lui donnait froid dans le dos. Seule au bout de la nuit, ses pensées dévièrent une nouvelle fois vers Hanna et son cœur se serra.

Une sonnerie brisa enfin le silence. La brune en fut presque soulagée.

_On dirait que tes poumons n'apprécient pas cette promenade nocturne. Tout cet alcool ingurgité pendant les vacances a été catastrophique. Laisse-moi te remettre sur pied. Tu veux sauver Hanna, alors remonte à la source. Vingt-cinq minutes. Pas une de plus._

_- A_

Emily serra convulsivement le portable dans sa paume avec un mélange de colère et d'impuissance. Il s'amusait avec elle. Et puis quelle garantie avait la jeune fille dans cette histoire ?

— Qui que tu sois, sache que je ne rentrais pas aveuglément dans ce jeu malsain sans aucune assurance ! Cria Emily. Je veux parler à Hanna avant et avoir la preuve qu'elle va bien !

Elle obtient pour toute réponse que le silence, et sa voix qui lui revint en écho. La haine l'envahit et la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, devint glace.

— Je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu es partout ! Je veux lui parler, hurla Emily de plus belle. Maintenant !

Son portable sonna de nouveau. Elle recevait un appel entrant de numéro inconnu. L'adolescente s'empressa de décrocher. Un souffle roque et grave se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreille.

— Hanna ?

— Em...

Elle s'interrompit au milieu pour reprendre une bouffé d'air. Jamais la voix de son amie n'avait été aussi faible. Sortir un mot semblait une épreuve.

— Il fait sombre et froid… très froid. Je veux fermer les… yeux. Je…

— Je vais te retrouver Hanna, d'accord ? Je te le promets, mais ne ferme surtout pas les yeux. Raccroche-toi à un souvenir agréable, Je te ne laisserais pas mourir. Tu m'en…

_M'entend ?_

La communication fut coupée avant que les mots ne franchissent sa bouche. Mais le retour à la réalité n'est jamais long. Au même moment, 'A' la replongeait au milieu de se cauchemar.

_Vingt-minutes. L'heure tourne Emily._

_- A_

L'ombre s'était intensifié dans le parc, lui donnant un aspect plus menaçant. La brune crut entendre des pas derrière elle mais ne décela aucune présence humaine. Si la jeune fille était confuse, une chose s'avérait pourtant certaine : il fallait quitter cet endroit. Mais pour aller où ? 'A' ne lui avait pas donné de point de rendez-vous cette fois. Alors par où commencer ?

— La voitur…

Emily n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle tomba brutalement au sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Je remercie énormément tous les lecteurs. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser tout plein de commentaires sur vos ressentis. D'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, allez savoir, p'être des scènes que vous avez toujours voulu voir dans PLL mais qui sont jamais arrivées et que vous souhaiteriez une suite dans ce sens, vous n'avez qu'à me le faire savoir ! Le scénario peut être modifié à votre demande ! Je dirais même que ça n'en serait que plus fun pour moi et un plaisir ! <strong>


	3. En eaux troubles

**Bonjour à tous. Certains l'attendaient, et bien le voici ! Tout beau tout propre, le chapitre 3. Comme d'habitude, ce début de fanfiction m'inspire particulièrement niveau action, du coup y'en aura encore pas mal dans ce chapitre. Course contre la montre, pause réflexion avec une (petite) énigme lancé par A, et Spencer /Emily qui se serre les coudent pour retrouver Hanna. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3<em>

_En eaux troubles_

* * *

><p>Emily entrouvrit les paupières et les referma aussitôt. La lumière aveuglante du lampadaire brouillait sa vue. La jeune fille interposa son bras et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'accommoder progressivement à la lueur ambiante. Elle passa une main sur sa tempe.<p>

_Dieu que ça fait un mal de chien !_

L'adolescente tremblait. Son T-shirt était trempé à présent, et le tissu, maculé de terre et aiguille de pain, lui collait à la peau. Une timide tâche de sang avait coloré la partie supérieure de sa manche. Que lui arrivait-il ? A force de tâtonnement, Emily finit par comprendre qu'elle s'était effondrée à même le sol.

Non.

Elle n'était pas juste tombée. On l'avait assommé. La jeune fille se redressa d'un seul coup et recula brusquement, terrorisée. Un homme s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Emily scruta le parc d'un œil inquiet. Personne. De là, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour déduire que cet homme était…

_Mon agresseur._

La métisse fit deux grands pas en arrière.

— C'est imprudent de se promener seule la nuit, petite fit remarquer l'inconnu d'une voix menaçante, ce qui amplifia la panique de la jeune fille.

Emily voulut répondre quelque chose mais les mots s'asséchèrent avant de franchir ses lèvres. Elle tremblait toujours. Mais plus pour la même raison qu'à son réveil. L'adolescente inspira profondément et dissimula de son mieux toute trace d'angoisse. Son visage était impassible. Le seul sentiment plus fort que sa peur était le chagrin inconsolable qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de perdre Hanna. Déterminée, Emily fit un pas de côté. L'homme lui barra la route.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis.

— File-moi ton fric, ordonna-t-il en désignant son sac.

Comme Emily ne semblait pas réceptive à sa requête, il la persuada en pointant la lame d'un cutter contre son T-shirt.

La métisse sentit sa volonté vaciller d'un seul coup. Un filet de sueur s'agglutinait sur sa peau et s'écoula le long de sa nuque.

_Courage Emily._

Sans préavis, la jeune fille bouscula violement l'inconnu. Celui-ci riposta en l'attaquant, mais à la place, la lame en métal s'est enfoncée à travers le sac de l'adolescente, la protégeant. Dans son élan, Emily en a profité pour s'enfuir et regagner la voiture à toute vitesse. Elle claqua la portière bruyamment et démarra le moteur au moment même où son agresseur déboulait sur le parking.

_C'était moins une._

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que pendant qu'elle échappait à la mort, une autre se rapprochait.

Quinze minutes au compteur.

* * *

><p><em>A l'intérieur de la voiture<em>

— Repète-moi encore son message, la pria pour la énième fois Spencer de la voix qu'elle réservait uniquement lors des drames.

— On dirait que tes poumons n'apprécient pas cette promenade nocturne. Tout cet alcool ingurgité pendant les vacances a été catastrophique. Laisse-moi te remettre sur pied. Tu veux sauver Hanna ? Pour résoudre le problème, remonte à la source. Vingt-cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi ? C'est mot à mot ce que 'A' t'as envoyé ?

— ça doit faire au moins cent fois que tourne en boucle dans ma tête chaque mot de ce message. Y'a pas d'erreur possible Spencer, assura celle-ci catégorique.

— Il n'a absolument rien ajouté d'autre ? Pas une vidéo, pas même un enregistrement ou quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

— Tu veux dire quelque chose dans le genre une carte de visite avec son numéro de téléphone, un nom et une adresse histoire qu'on discute tranquillement avec lui autour d'un café ? Non. Rien de tout ça. Etrangement, l'idée n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Il est plus du genre course poursuite à travers Rosewood, il si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La jeune fille semblait clairement contrariée par l'insistance de Spencer.

— Em', je comprends que tu sois à cran mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Au contraire : si on veut y arriver, il faut garder notre sang froid. Je suis de ton côté.

— Je sais, admit-elle dans un soupire.

Elle culpabilisait de s'être emporter envers son amie. Mais il y avait tant d'émotions contradictoires qui s'agitait en elle la peur, l'adrénaline, la colère, la haine, et Emily ne savait plus comment les gérer.

— Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

— C'est déjà oublié, répondit Spencer. Ecoute, 'A' s'amuse clairement avec toi. Et qui dit jeu, dit règle.

— Oui, les points de rendez-vous qu'il m'impose. Jusque-là il me donnait des noms. Tu penses que sa ligne de conduite a pu changer en cours de route ?

— Non. L'indice est forcément dans ce message selon moi. 'A' nous a habitués à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous. Mais surtout, il ne dévie jamais de son plan initial. Je pense simplement qu'on n'a pas dû lire à travers les lignes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— On va reprendre chaque phrase et tu vas me dire ce que ça t'évoque, d'accord ? « On dirait que tes poumons n'apprécient pas cette promenade nocturne. »

— Il fait référence à mon sprint jusqu'à la 7ème avenue. J'étais épuisé en arrivant.

— D'accord, on passe à la suite : « Tout cet alcool ingurgité pendant les vacances a été catastrophique, laisse-moi te remettre sur pied. »

— J'imagine qu'il parle de l'été qui a suivi la mort de Maya. Je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Régulièrement. Très régulièrement en fait.

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est bien trop terre à terre pour contenir un sens caché. La suite dit : « Si tu veux résoudre le problème, remonte à la source. »

— ça parait évident : Le seul moyen d'obtenir la solution et de trouver la cause.

— Non.

— Spencer ?

— Non, répéta son amie à l'autre bout du téléphone. J'y suis. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Sa voix pensive indiquait clairement qu'elle venait de saisir là où voulait en venir 'A'. Emily se redressa sur son siège, à l'affut, prête à redémarrer en quatrième vitesse.

— Dans ce contexte, tout porte à croire qu'il utilise l'expression. Remonter à la source, c'est remonter à l'origine la plus profonde d'un problème. Sauf si on le comprend au sens propre. Emily, 'A' veut que tu te rendes à l'endroit où tu as fait tes débuts. A la source…

— La piscine, réalisa la première.

— Exactement. Y'a pas une minute à perdre.

— Je fonce.

Le rugissement du moteur s'intensifia. Malgré la faible luminosité qu'offrait cette nuit sans lune, Emily approchait rapidement de son but. Pour être honnête, la jeune fille avait emprunté ce chemin tant de fois, qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien le faire les yeux fermés. Les mains moites et cramponnées aux volant, l'adolescente doublaient unes à autres les voitures qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Parfois, on entendait des coups de klaxons rompre le silence de la nuit. Mais la belle brune ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était concentrée sur les trois rues qui la séparaient encore de sa destination.

La structure circulaire du centre aquatique apparut enfin à travers l'encadrement de la vitre. Dans l'urgence, Emily abandonna l'idée de chercher l'entrée du parking et monta brusquement sur le trottoir, percutant au passage un plot et une poubelle qui voltigèrent au passage. La jeune fille pilla net. Le véhicule s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd. Le capot frôlait pratiquement la porte du complexe sportif.

_Si seulement je pouvais te faire disparaitre sous les roues de cette voiture 'A'…_

Emily ouvrit son sac et commença à le fouiller à la hâte. L'adolescente avait donné des cours particuliers de natations à des enfants pendant plusieurs années. Comme la jeune fille était chargée des premiers entrainements de la matinée, son coach lui avait fourni le badge d'accès à l'occasion.

Le petit objet métallique glissa enfin dans sa main et elle déverrouilla la porte. Le hall dégageait une forte odeur de chlore. Cette pensée fut néanmoins bien vite recalé à la dernière place de sa longue liste des problèmes, dont 'A' occupait la majeur partie.

Emily ouvrit à la volée la série de porte du couloir. Elle ne nota aucune anomalie. En arrivant devant les cinq bassins olympiques, la sensation d'être dépassé par les évènements se renforça. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce que 'A' lui facilite la tâche ?

En proie à la confusion la plus totale, Emily vérifia sa boite de messagerie, mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait intimement que son geste s'avérait davantage un réflexe humain qu'utile. Si elle s'était rendue au bon endroit, 'A' lui aurait donné de nouvelles instructions depuis longtemps, non? En un mot…

_On s'est planté._

Emily jeta coup d'œil désespéré au cadran de sa montre.

Moins de trois minutes au compteur…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à suivre l'histoire (et à la commencer pour ceux qui arrive en cours de route :) ) Laissez-moi vos ressentis et vos commentaires, je serais ravis de les lires et ça m'aidera à savoir ce qui plait et ce qui plait moins pour améliorer mon histoire. Sans compter surtout que ça m'encourage à me bouger pour écrire une suite, alors n'hésitez pas ! Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera centré sur un flash-back de l'été où Emily a rencontré Alison. A suivre…<strong>


	4. Les lois de la gravité

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoici avec le chapitre quatre qui sera moins centré sur l'action de la course poursuite (Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas trop, vous savez ce qu'on dit : le calme … avant la tempête :)) Qu'ajouter de plus ? Vos commentaires m'ont énormément touché. Continuez à me faire connaitre vos ressentis, c'est réellement quelque chose qui m'encourage et dont je vous suis reconnaissante. Sinon, l'idée de ce chapitre m'est apparue suite à la manière dont la série m'a surprise en montrant une Hanna vulnérable et mal dans sa peau lorsqu'elle était jeune alors qu'elle a tout pour elle. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ! J'espère que je ne décevrais pas vos attentes avec ce chapitre. **

**Petite réponse rapide à vos commentaires !**

**Anne : merci à toi ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre :) il me reste à te souhaiter bonne lecture pour ce chapitre alors…**

**WeLoveEmison : « vivement la suite » - tes désirs sont des ordres : chapitre spéciale dédicace à ton pseudo ! Merci de ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Guest 73: Alors pour répondre à ta question, je traduis en effet ma fanfiction en anglais sous le nom de « no way out » sauf que mon anglais est vraiment mauvais et je ne ferais pas plus de cinq chapitres. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celle-ci, je rassure les lecteurs ! Pour ce qui est du Hannily ou Emison, j'ai fait mon choix hier. Réponse dans ce chapitre :) merci à toi de ton passage.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4<em>

_Les lois de la gravité_

* * *

><p>L'anxiété d'Emily avait atteint son paroxysme. Et c'était peu dire. La jeune fille avait pourtant appris à gérer cette émotion, notamment à travers ses tournois de natations. Lorsque la compétition battait son plein, que le prix de la victoire reposait sur ses épaules, frêles, et les regards de ses coéquipières redoublaient d'espoirs, la nageuse savait s'isoler. Une fois les vagues ayant couvert les encouragements de la foule, il ne persistait que l'apaisement et la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Il lui en avait fallu du temps avant d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le plaisir d'être face à soi-même. Pourtant, s'il est possible d'apprivoiser certaines formes de pression, d'autres restent indomptables. 'A' venait de franchir cette barrière. Au fond d'elle-même, Emily le ressentait. D'abord ses gestes était maladroit et sans but. Ses pensées avaient beaux être centrées sur le cœur du problème, celles-ci ne faisaient que se heurter au vide, encore et toujours. Comme pour la torturer davantage, son esprit s'amusait à faire défiler devant ses yeux différents scénarios, dans lesquels elle voyait mourir Hanna cent fois. Non, non et non. Cette angoisse-là, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.<p>

_Ne vois-tu pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche : te déstabiliser ? Ressaisit-toi. Maintenant !_

Recouvrant ses moyens, Emily fit volteface et accourut vers le couloir. Un grincement brisa le silence. La jeune fille en sursauta et se retourna brusquement, mais rien. Le néant. L'éclairage automatique s'éteignit et l'allée se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Maintenant dans l'ombre, Emily repéra néanmoins qu'une seule lumière persistait allumée.

_Les vestiaires._

Etonnant quand on sait que l'adolescente avait vérifié une à une chaque pièce et qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient éclairées auparavant. Une chose était sûre : Emily n'était pas seule. On l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Et alors se pose inévitablement la question à dix mille dollars : qui ? La jeune fille avait bien une théorie à ce sujet.

_Spencer, je m'excuse platement d'avoir pu douter une seule seconde de tes capacités en matière d'énigme._

Tout en jetant des regards méfiants par-dessus son épaule, l'adolescente approcha de la porte en question. Elle l'entrouvrit, doucement. Ses yeux détaillèrent rapidement l'endroit et puis soudain, ils se stabilisèrent. Quelqu'un avait écrit avec du rouge à lèvres sur le miroir de la douche :

**_Que de chemin parcourut. Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. C'est pitoyable._**

**_-A_**

Emily avait lu les inscriptions à voix haute. Un claquement de porte strident étouffa les derniers sons. La métisse chercha à dégager l'entrée de nouveau. Sans surprise, la poignée lui résista. Mais alors qu'elle croyait avoir traversée le pire, elle constata avec horreur que le sol des vestiaires était trempé. Une fuite d'eau s'écoulait par le conduit d'aération. Si la jeune fille ne sortait d'ici rapidement, elle finirait noyée.

_Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. _

Ces mots firent remonter à la surface un flot de souvenirs, qu'Emily pensait avoir oublié. Elle se retrouva soudain projetée des années en arrière, l'été de ses douze ans.

* * *

><p><span>Sept ans plus tôt.<span>

Allongé à l'ombre d'un parasol, Alison DiLaurentis scrutait les abords de la plage d'un air las. Les derniers rayons du soleil se consumaient, et leurs chaleurs exquises se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à sa peau. Pourtant, c'est à peine si la jeune fille le percevait. Au loin, Cece s'amusait à éclabousser Noel Kann et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Son amie était heureuse. Alison en avait la certitude rien qu'à la manière dont son rire s'échouait sur le rivage, aussi doux qu'innocent.

Elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir partager leur bonheur. Vraiment. Mais c'était impossible. Alison n'était pas comme eux. Chez elle existait un mur symptomatique, dur et froid, dont la jeune fille était prisonnière. A la longue, l'enfant avait fini par saisir quelques codes de ce curieux langage qui semblait régir ce monde: les sentiments. Parfois, elle décelait des émotions sur le visage des gens, sans savoir les interpréter. Dans ces moments-là, Alison se sentait exclus. Seule. Mais même quand en devinait le sens, qu'enfin elle avait l'impression d'être comme les autres, la chute n'en était que plus douloureuse : « Tu ne sauras jamais que lire à travers les autres Alison ». Voilà à quoi la jeune fille en était réduite. Esquisser des sourires contrefaits, froncer les sourcils pour se donner contenance, se mettre en colère de temps à autre, afin de rentrer dans le moule auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

Alison soupira. Il flottait dans l'air une subtile odeur de lavande et d'iode. Le ciel était magnifique. Le crépuscule offrait un splendide dégradé de couleurs pastelles, se reflétant sur l'eau. La jeune fille songea que si celle-ci n'était pas 'cassée' de l'intérieur, probablement aurait-elle apprécié le spectacle. En attendant, tout ce qui subsistait c'était ce vide autour d'elle et le gout fade que la vie laissait sur les lèvres.

Alison réprima un bâillement tandis que Cece Drake se décidait à quitter l'eau. Son amie s'engagea dans sa direction, un sourire malicieux.

_Génial_, pensa ironiquement la blonde.

La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de retourner à sa pâle existence, où les moindres de ses expressions n'étaient que mensonges. L'enfant attrapa un magazine et fit semblant d'être absorbée par sa lecture. Peut-être cela lui éviterait-il un dialogue creux.

— Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Alison nota la façon dont sa voix sonnait plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

_L'espoir._

Cece renforça le poids de son regard posé sur elle. Aucun doute. Son amie attendait une réponse positive de sa part.

— Plus tard, répondit-elle enfin.

En réalité, l'enfant n'en avait nullement l'intention.

— Allez quoi, vient ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !

— Je veux terminer ce magazine.

— Tu le feras après. Et puis…

Cece s'approcha d'elle et lui retira la revue des mains.

— …un conseil, si tu veux être crédible quand tu fais semblant de lire : tourne au moins le bouquin dans le bon sens.

_Grillé._

Contrarié d'avoir été prise sur le fait, Alison se redressa et commença à rassembler ses affaires dans son sac.

— J'suis pas d'humeur, voilà tout lança la blonde dans son dos.

— Tu devrais pourtant. Je te signale que les vacances vont se terminer et à la rentrée, le seul point d'eau à des kilomètres la ronde sera la boue du terrain de rugby, et le sable, celui de la piste du saut en longueur !

— C'est mort ici, objecta la jeune fille. Y'a pas un chat. Je m'ennui, on devrait pimenter un peu cette soirée. Et si on se mettait au défi ?

— Ok, je me lance : je te mets au défi d'allé te jeter dans l'eau.

Alison n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer ses pensées: son regard parlait pour elle.

— Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui !

Cece avait timbré chaque nouvelle requête d'un ton différent et exagérément enfantin. La jeune fille céda et laissa son amie l'entrainer vers le rivage puis se baigna. Lorsqu'elles ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire franc se dessina sur les lèvres de la plus jeune, sourire qu'Alison lui rendit pour la forme. Quelque part au fond d'elle, l'enfant savait pourtant qu'il sonnait faux.

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le parasol et attrapèrent leur serviette d'un geste simultané. Si seulement cette soirée pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire rien qu'une fois…

Et justement, l'occasion s'en présenta rapidement.

— J'ai plongée, maintenant à mon tour. Je te mets au défi de jouer un mauvais tour à cette fille.

Cece se retourna mais ne vit rien.

— Là-bas, sur les rochers, précisa Alison.

Une enfant du même âge se baladait seule, de l'autre côté.

— D'accord, accepta son amie sans sourciller.

La blonde l'observa s'éloigner d'elle et passer par les hauteurs. De cette façon, sa cible ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir et il était facile de jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Lorsque Cece fut suffisamment proche, celle-ci bondit sans préavis. Effrayée, l'inconnue sursauta et, perdant l'équilibre, chuta dans l'océan quelques mètres plus bas. L'eau n'était pas profonde, et à cette altitude, il n'y avait aucun risque d'être blessé. Enfin, ça c'est ce que pensait Alison. Mais la tournure des événements dégénéra. Ce qui ne devait rester qu'une plaisanterie, avait déclenché chez sa victime une crise d'angoisse profonde. Incapable d'entreprendre des gestes cohérents, bientôt, une vague l'engloutie.

Si personne n'intervenait, l'inconnue se noierait. La blonde plongea son regard d'un bleu pur à travers celui de son amie, prostrée sur le rocher. Cece était en état de choc. Autant conclure qu'elle ne serait d'aucune aide. Le seul avantage de ne pas ressentir d'émotion, et que la peur ne nous atteint pas non plus. Alison abandonna sa serviette et sauta dans la vague. Le parcours jusqu'à la jeune fille fut rapide. Quelques simples gestes de brasse et sa maîtrise des techniques de sauvetage suffirent à ramener l'enfant, saine et sauve, sur le sable. Alison allait solliciter son amie mais celle-ci avait disparu, et la plage était vide. Déserte.

Alison recentra son attention sur l'inconnue. Malgré ses cheveux mouillés, quelques mèches négligemment collées contre sa tempe, il fallait avouer qu'une incroyable beauté émanait de son être.

_Beauté ? _

Ce mot ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, avec stupéfaction. Cette sensation était venue naturellement à elle. Une sensation ? Non. Ou bien celle-ci était plus intime, plus subtile. Quoi que ce fut, Alison n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'approchant par le passé. Elle devait absolument en savoir davantage sur cette inconnue.

La jeune fille rejeta une gorgée d'eau salée sur ses genoux tandis que sa sauveuse la basculait sur le flanc. Une fois que les caprices de son estomac eurent cessé, Alison la redressa avec précaution.

— Qu'est-ce… qui… arrivé ? Interrogea l'enfant d'une voix tremblante et éreintée.

— Tu es tombée à l'eau, expliqua la blonde en occultant la partie de l'histoire qui l'arrangeait.

— Mes… mes parents doivent me chercher, s'inquiéta la première. Elle a commencé à s'agiter de plus belle, ce qui a déclencher de nouvelles nausées.

— Doucement, reste tranquille murmura Alison sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose dans son expression, si confuse et vulnérable, faisait fondre les mécanismes de son cœur de glace. Le silence s'est installé. Finalement, elle s'est décidée à le briser.

— Tu penses pouvoir tenir sur tes jambes ? Demanda la jeune fille en la jugeant d'un œil critique.

L'intéressée tenta de faire quelques pas mais elle vacilla aussitôt et Alison la rattrapa par la taille.

— Je ferais mieux de te reconduire à tes parents. Appuie-toi contre moi : je vais t'aider à avancer.

L'inconnue approuva d'un timide signe de la tête, quasi imperceptible.

Le trajet retour parut interminable. La démarche de la jeune fille était lente et hachée. Enchainer plusieurs pas de suite semblait une véritable épreuve, ce qui pesait à la longue sur les muscles d'Alison. Néanmoins, celle-ci le garda pour elle.

Dépassé la demi-heure de marche, un ruisseau se présenta devant eux. Sa profondeur atteignait à peine le niveau des genoux. Une fois traversé, il suffirait de suivre encore sur quelques mètres le sentier, débouchant tout droit sur un axe de circulation fréquenté. Ensuite, l'enfant serait entre de bonnes mains.

Les tremblements de l'inconnue redoublèrent en intensité. La brise semblait l'affaiblir davantage, si cela eu été possible.

— Tu as froid ?

Elle répondit par la négative. Pourtant, ses frissons étaient bien réels. Au fur et à mesure qu'Alison approchait du point d'eau, elle percevait de plus en plus nettement l'angoisse s'insinuer à travers le regard de la jeune fille. Moins d'un mètre avant le ruisseau. Un pas, maintenant. L'inconnue s'est figée.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

— Tu vas bien ?

Simple question rhétorique. Son visage devenu livide et ses muscles, raides, indiquait clairement le contraire. Alison l'aida à s'assoir un instant. Il a commencé à pleuvoir.

— Je… je peux pas, souffla soudain la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

— Traverser.

— Bien sûr que si.

Une fois encore, lire à travers ses yeux la violence de cette guerre intérieure qui se jouait en elle, bouleversa Alison. Son cœur se serra. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_De plus en plus curieux…_

La blonde chercha au fin fond de sa mémoire ses phrases que les autres appelaient : « réconfort ».

— Tu viens de survivre à une noyade, vois ça comme une promenade santé à côté.

L'inconnue se contenta de courber l'échine, le regard visiblement occupé à fixer un point imaginaire situé entre sa chaussure et le sol. Alison constata une fois de plus, impuissante, que ses efforts de socialisation s'avéraient voués à l'échec. A quoi s'attendait-elle aussi ?

— J'ai la phobie de l'eau, avoua à demi-mot la première sans oser relever la tête. Mon cousin est mort noyé quand j'avais cinq ans, devant mes yeux. C'était un accident, personne n'a eu le temps de le sauver et moi… enfin… depuis je panique à la vue d'un point d'eau. Je pourrais pas traverser.

— Je…

Alison chercha quoi répondre mais rien ne vint. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se confiait aussi intimement à elle et les mots lui manquaient.

— Je suis désolé pour ta perte, déclara-t-elle enfin.

La blonde avait entendu cette réplique la veille dans une série télévisée. Elle espéra que ce soit approprié aux circonstances. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre jeune fille.

— Je peux…

Alison s'interrompit.

_Tu peux quoi ? La comprendre ? C'est faux. La vérité c'est que tu ne ressens rien, pourquoi faire semblant ?_

— Je peux… imaginer combien c'est difficile pour toi, reprit l'enfant d'une voix mal assurée, mais la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il ne serait pas prudent de rester là. On n'a pas le choix : il va falloir traverser.

Alison fit semblant de pas apercevoir la manière dont sa mâchoire s'était brusquement contractée. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Emily.

— Emily comment ?

— Emily Fields.

— Très bien Emily, tu penses pouvoir me faire confiance ?

L'enfant acquiesça.

Alison l'aida à reprendre appuie sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à hauteur du ruisseau, la détermination de la jeune fille faiblit et sa peur frappa de nouveau, rongeant chaque parcelle de son grand mur du courage. La blonde s'assura qu'Emily gardait l'équilibre et avança la première. Ensuite, elle lui tendit la main. L'enfant hésita un long moment. Finalement, elle la lui serra.

Sa peau était douce. Cela n'avait pas manqué de sauter aux yeux d'Alison. Décidément, cette fille faisait naître en elle de curieuses sensations.

Ses doigts enlacés dans les siens, la blonde donna une petite impulsion sur son poignet et combla l'espace qui les séparait. En ressentant la fraîcheur de l'eau contre son corps, un filet de sueur perla sur le front de l'inconnue. Elle jeta un regard suppliant en sens arrière, la respiration haletante. Alison retenu son bras.

— Hey, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à se focaliser sur sa personne. Si proche, la blonde remarqua émerveillée la beauté de son regard.

Ses yeux n'étaient ni émeraude, ni bleus, pas même gris. Non. Marron. Quoi de plus commun, me diriez-vous. Oui, mais ces yeux là font partie de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas. Ça vous démonte le cœur et c'est chaud comme la braise. Inconsciemment, Alison a caressé son front, créant un va et vient apaisant. Aucune d'elles n'a osé rompre l'alchimie, et la vie immobilisa à son tour. Le troisième principe de Kepler au sujet des actions réciproques affirme que deux corps s'attirent autant qu'ils sont attirés. C'était surement vrai. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il était soudain devenu impossible de s'éloigner d'Emily. Alison serait-elle passée sous sa gravité ?

La blonde résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Que lui arrivait-il ? On n'aurait dit qu'Emily détenait la clé des moindres mécanismes de son cœur de glace. D'ailleurs, les tremblements de la jeune fille en face avaient cessés. Une lueur, pareille à celle des conquérants, se fondait et se confondait dans l'infinie de son regard à la fragilité de l'enfance.

— Tu vois, tu n'avais pas de raison de t'inquiéter, murmura Alison dans un souffle. Et si jamais l'eau se rappelait à toi un jour…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, mais ce silence n'avait rien d'effrayant et tout dans sa durée, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, le sublimait.

— … Promet-moi de te rappeler de ce moment.

* * *

><p>Emily Fields secoua la tête. Le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Alison était remonté à la surface. Comme à chaque fois, la métisse sentit dans sa poitrine la douleur jamais résorbée, cette cicatrice qu'avait laissée son amie. Ou plutôt celle qu'elle avait été un jour.<p>

Dans le vestiaire, le niveau de l'eau lui arrivait à la taille à présent.

_Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. _

Les mots de 'A' résonnèrent une fois de plus dans son esprit. Retour à la case départ. La voilà replongée dans la même situation que sept ans plus tôt. A une différence près.

Ce soir, personne ne viendrait la sauver.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je compte sur vous pour me laisser tout plein de commentaire ! Pour vous exprimer, C'est dessous !<strong>


	5. La vie n'est pas un fleuve tranquille

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je vais satisfaire l'impatience de ceux qui attendait ce chapitre. Donc voilà, chapitre 5. Mine de rien, c'est qu'on avance ! Pas d'Emison dans ce chapitre et retour de l'action. Ne vous inquiétez, l'ancienne leader de la bande devrait refaire son apparition bientôt. Sinon, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et sourire aussi. J'espère que vous continuerez à me donner vos ressentis. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer sur ce qui vous a surpris, ce qui vous a plus, vos attentes…**

**Allez, petite réponse à vos commentaires et je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.**

**WeLoveEmison : hé hé, contente que ce chapitre spéciale « dédicace » à ton pseudo t'ai plu. Le 7 devrait aussi être pour toi :)**

**Guest 73 : mais de rien ! Tu prends le temps de laisser un commentaire, la moindre des choses c'est que j'y réponde ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes avis.**

**Anne : J'ai envie de donner la même réponse que la précédente. Tu suis mon histoire et laisse un avis dessus, pour moi c'est énorme et ça m'encourage. Répondre à ton commentaire est la moindre des choses. Concernant le sort d'Hanna et Emily, tu devrais avoir des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5<em>

_La vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille_

* * *

><p>Une violente secousse fit trembler la camionnette et le vacarme de la ville, assourdissant, réveilla Hanna. La jeune fille entrouvrit les paupières lentement mais resta plongée dans l'obscurité. Confuse, la blonde crut d'abord que ses efforts s'étaient révélés infructueux et ses yeux avaient dû rester clos. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que se dissipe le brouillard de son esprit et qu'enfin elle réalise. Hanna ne dormait pas. Bien au contraire, la jeune fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus consciente. Si ces yeux ne percevaient que l'ombre, c'était justement parce qu'elle l'entourait.<p>

_Dans quels sales draps je me suis encore fourrée ?_

Hanna chercha à se redresser. Son corps resta cloué au sol. La faute à ces satanées cordes qui lui lacéraient les poignets et les chevilles de manière tellement intense, si étroite, que remuer s'avérait une véritable épreuve.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici Hanna mais... quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse._

Le box dans lequel la jeune fille était séquestrée s'immobilisa brusquement et sa tête heurta de plein fouet la paroi.

_Je n'aime définitivement pas la réponse, songea Hanna, que l'ironie de la situation ne faisait sourire qu'à moitié._

Le ronronnement apaisant qui avait bercé son sommeil s'était avéré être celui d'un moteur et, avec ce constat, le souvenir de son enlèvement remonta à la surface. Le flash-back de sa soirée défila devant ses yeux.

Son moral n'avait jamais été aussi bas. Caleb prévoyait de s'éloignait d'elle et la jeune fille ressentait déjà un vide angoissant s'installer. Tristesse qu'Emily semblait avoir décrypté au premier regard. Comment ? Hanna n'en avait aucune idée. C'est certainement dans ces moments là que l'on reconnait ses vrais amis : Les mots sont inutiles. Ils lisent à travers vous comme dans un livre ouvert et apaisent votre chagrin juste par leur présence. Emily ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle l'avait intercepté à la fin des cours et quelque chose dans sa manière d'être, peut-être son regard, rendait ses soucis un peu moins lourds à porter.

La brune n'avait pas émis le moindre son durant le trajet.

Mais il y a toujours existé plusieurs types de silence. Ceux qui vous blessent, d'autres qui glacent. Certains vous paralysent ou vous brisent de l'intérieur. Sans oublier celui qui marque la fracture avant la tempête. Le silence d'Emily n'appartenait pourtant à aucune de ces catégories : le sien était une invitation à se confier qu'Hanna avait saisi.

Les parents de son amie d'enfance étaient absents ce soir-là. L'adolescente avait passé un long moment recroquevillé en boule dans son lit, tiraillé entre le besoin d'être seule et la peur primitive de la solitude. Finalement, Emily avait choisi à sa place et imposé sa présence, réconfortante. Malgré le calme inhabituel qui régnait à l'intérieur de la grande maison des Fields, bientôt leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent, si fermes, si assurés, qu'ils comblèrent à eux seul ce vide. Puis la nuit était tombée et la jeune fille avait salué son amie avant de prendre le chemin retour. Dehors, l'ombre était plus intense que jamais, donnant un aspect presque fantomatique au paysage. L'obscurité recouvrait le lotissement à présent, preuve que la lumière n'avait plus sa place. Avec le recul, Hanna se dit que c'était peut-être prémonitoire. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le prévoir ? Et si elle l'avait su, aurait-elle pu échapper aux griffes de... 'A'

Hanna frissonna. La simple évocation de cet initial faisait trembler tout son corps. Car c'était bien lui qui était à l'origine de cette situation. La blonde s'en souvenait maintenant. Ce psychopathe l'avait kidnappée. La jeune fille entendait encore les paroles confuses de son amie au téléphone. Tout ça lui semblait pourtant tellement irréel.

_Je dois sortir d'ici._

Mais par où commencer ? Hanna pensa à donner des coups pieds contre les parois pour tenter de trouver une sortie. Celle-ci se ravisa cependant. Quelqu'un conduisait forcément cette camionnette. À la seconde où elle mettrait son plan en exécution, l'adolescente alerterait son séquestreur. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle sorte. Pour peu qu'une échappatoire existe. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit ici. Si seulement la jeune fille pouvait mettre la main sur téléphone et avertir ses amis. Mais l'appareil était dans sa poche, poche que ses bras ligotés étaient incapables d'atteindre. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle était piégée.

Hanna se sentit profondément inutile. La dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé ce sentiment était devant le contrôle de Physique de Mme Karter. La seule leçon qu'elle n'avait jamais retenu du cours sur la gravité est de ne pas passer sous un arbre à la bonne saison, au risque de se prendre une pomme sur la tête. Mise à part ça, la blonde n'en avait retiré aucune l'utilité. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si ça allait vraiment lui servir un j...

_Mais c'est ça. C'est exactement ça la solution. Je vais attendre une descente et utiliser la gravité pour faire tomber mon portable de ma poche._

Et l'occasion de mettre son plan en action ne tarda pas à arriver. Après avoir remonté une côte interminable, le véhicule rencontra enfin une forte pente. La jeune fille rassembla toute ses forces et réussit difficilement à glisser sur le dos. En s'aidant de la paroi, Hanna tendit ses jambes et s'agita dans un sens puis dans l'autre, mais ne parvint pas à faire tomber l'objet tant convoité.

_Et merde ! Quelle idée t'a eu aussi de mettre un jean moulant ce soir-là ?_

Après de multiples tentatives infructueuses, la chance finit par lui sourire. L'appareil tomba finalement au sol dans un tintement métallique.

Hanna rampa jusqu'au portable et utilisa ses coudes, faute de mieux, pour le dérouiller.

Elle composa le numéro de spencer.

* * *

><p><span><em>Centre aquatique, Rosewood.<em>

Emily tremblait. Son corps entier frissonnait, de froid ou de peur, elle ne savait plus bien. Tout ce que la jeune fille était capable de percevoir, c'était cette eau, dont le niveau ne cessait d'augmenter dangereusement. Le liquide trempa l'extrémité inférieure de sa veste. Son pantalon, lui, collait déjà contre sa peau.

Sur la pointe des pieds, essayant tant bien que mal de rester au sec, Emily frappa un grand coup sur la porte. Mais rien. Juste l'écho et la sensation d'être plus seule que jamais.

L'adolescente se percha sur l'un des bancs et tenta de colmater la fuite en bouchant la cavité avec sa veste. Pendant un instant, l'eau arrêta son écoulement. Le soulagement d'Emily fut néanmoins de courte durée, la pression devint trop forte et le tissu se retrouva expulsé violemment. Le liquide recommença à inonder le vestiaire.

La jeune fille jeta un nouveau coup d'œil désespéré sur son portable.

Toujours pas de réseau.

Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ainsi ? Dix minutes ? Peut-être moins.

Un claquement de porte interrompit ses réflexions. Emily discernait clairement la démarche de deux personnes différentes. La première était aérienne, une pointe hésitante. La seconde, elle, était pressée. D'ailleurs, plus la jeune fille y pensait, plus elle lui semblait curieusement familière. Ça lui rappelait à la veille d'exams, celle de son amie S...

_Spencer ?_

— Spencer ! Hurla Emily.

L'eau atteignait pratiquement sa bouche à présent.

— Em' ? Où es-tu ? crièrent en cœur Aria et Spencer, en continuant de fouiller le bâtiment.

— Les vestiaires !

Les deux adolescentes accoururent en sens inverse et leur pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

Aria força sur la poignée. La brune jeta un regard anxieux vers son amie lorsque celle-ci lui resista. La porte était fermée à double tour.

Spencer s'éloigna et attrapa une des perches métalliques déposées dans le couloir.

— Recule-toi de l'entrée, Emily ! L'avertit-elle. Je vais te sortir de là !

L'adolescente attendit un instant puis frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte. Finalement, cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que céder sous le poids et un torrent d'eau les projeta contre le mur le plus proche.

Aria se releva rapidement et s'empressa de venir porter secours à Emily qui gisait au sol, transie. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

— C'est fini, murmura son amie au creux de son oreille.

Son corps était gelé. Aria frotta énergiquement ses mains contre sa peau. Progressivement, les tremblements de la métisse s'atténuèrent. Emily se redressa. Un peu trop brusquement peut-être, et elle fut prise d'un étourdissement passagé. Lorsque la pièce cessa enfin de tanguer sous ses yeux, la brune se leva. Spencer lui tendit une serviette.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea la première, une fois que son amie fut en état de répondre.

— 'A' m'a piégée, expliqua Emily.

— « Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. » , lu Spencer en contemplant le miroir du vestiaire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Emily entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. En constatant son hésitation, spencer renforça l'insistance de ses prunelles accusatrices. Aria semblait aussi avoir reporté toute son attention sur elle. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. La dernière chose dont Emily avait envie était d'aborder cette faiblesse. Depuis quelque temps, L'adolescente avait la désagréable sensation de passer pour la vulnérable des quatre.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Emily s'apprêtait simplement à ignorer la question en suspens. Une sonnerie lui évita de poursuivre.

Spencer baissa les yeux sur son portable. Elle venait de recevoir un appel entrant. Un appel d'Hanna.

— Spencer ?

— Hanna, où es-tu ? On se fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

Elle enclencha le mode haut-parleur.

— J'en sais fichtrement rien. Je crois être dans le coffre d'une voiture.

— Crois ? Répéta Aria étonnée.

— C'est le noir complet ici, les filles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va rouler encore. 'A' peut débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Dites-moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose...

— Garde ton sang-froid Hanna, souffla la voix rassurante d'Emily. On va te sortir de là, d'accord. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on te retrouve.

— Alors, faites en sorte que ce soit rapide, supplia Hanna à mi-voix.

La blonde était clairement terrorisée.

— Tu as dit que tu étais dans un coffre ? Intervint Spencer, concentrée.

— Oui.

— Repère l'avant du véhicule.

— J'y suis.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la plus jeune des Hastings.

— Est-ce que tu peux mettre la main sur une manette ?

Le silence qui s'installa parut interminable.

— Je ne vois rien, paniqua-t-elle.

— Calme-toi Hanna, et regarde bien autour de toi, insista Spencer anxieuse.

— Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

— Ok, tu dois être dans un ancien modèle de voiture où le coffre ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur. Approche-toi au maximum du bord, à l'endroit où devrait se trouver les phares arrières. Tu es supposée trouver un cache en plastique. Tire dessus de toutes tes forces.

— Je ne peux pas : il va m'entendre !

— Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer.

Hanna pris une grande inspiration, posa le téléphone au sol et s'exécuta. Le cœur de la blonde eut un raté. Celui de ses amis aussi. Mais rien ne se produisit. 'A' ne l'avait pas entendu. Emily lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

— Je vois la route, repris Hanna dans un murmure.

— Quel type ?

— Aucune idée, je dirais une nationale.

— Alors tu dois surement approcher des limites de la ville.

— Tu penses qu'il l'amène où ? Interrogea Aria.

Spencer haussa les épaules, le visage grave.

A nouveau, une sonnerie brisa le maigre silence. Cette fois, il provenait du portable d'Emily. La brune présenta l'écran de l'appareil aux deux filles.

« Remise de tes émotions ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Que dirais-tu d'un petit remontant ? Je t'attends au 28 de la troisième avenue. Vingt minutes. »

— Voyons le côté positif des choses : ce message en soi, est une bonne nouvelle, assura Spencer.

— Une bonne nouvelle ? Répéta Emily stupéfaite. Hanna a été kidnappée, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir noyé et 'A' continue de nous persécuter : explique-moi le positif dans tout ça.

— S'il poursuit son jeu, c'est clairement qu'il n'est pas au courant pour Hanna.

— Auquel cas il aurait plus urgent à régler, renchérit Aria.

— Les filles ?

Les adolescentes se retournèrent toutes les trois vers le portable de Spencer, dont le message de 'A' les avait temporairement détournées.

— Je pense qu'on quitte la ville. J'ai cru apercevoir un panneau, annonça Hanna.

— Ok, dis-nous ce qu'il y a devant toi.

— C'est étroit, je n'arrive pas à voir grand-chose.

— Continue de guetter Hanna. Y'aura forcément un moment où tu vas croiser un rond-point ou un panneau, l'encouragea Aria.

— J'espère.

L'inquiétude s'entendait à travers sa voix. Spencer se retourna vers Emily.

— Ecoute, même si ça me déplaît, il va falloir que tu continues à rentrer dans le jeu de 'A' sinon il va s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Nous, on reste au téléphone avec Hanna. Appel nous si tu as le moindre souci.

L'intéressée hocha la tête. Avant que la métisse ne tourne les talons, Spencer retint son bras.

— T'es une fille bien Emily. Ne laisse pas 'A' détruire ce qu'il y'a de plus beau en toi.

La brune répondit par un sourire sincère. Cette fois, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et courut jusqu'à la voiture, toujours garée en plan devant l'entrée.

Plus familiarisée avec le côté sud de Rosewood, la brune arriva à destination en un temps record. Il lui restait près de trois minutes lorsque que l'adolescente s'élança au niveau de la troisième avenue. Elle chercha des yeux l'adresse indiquée. Les numéros deux et huit scintillèrent sous l'éclat des phrases d'un 4x4.

Déterminée, Emily poussa la porte du bâtiment.

Une lumière intense en jaillit.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire. Je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Ne soyez pas timide, pour les avis c'est juste en dessous. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions !<strong>


	6. Un dernier pour la route ?

**Bonjour à tous :) **

**Ça devient un peu le rendez-vous du mardi, donc nouveau chapitre. Pour tout dire, il n'était absolument pas prévu. J'étais en chemin pour la prépa quand j'ai une idée soudaine pour le scénario et l'ait complètement revu. On verra ce que ça donnera. Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à me lire que moi j'en aie à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire (si y'a des affinités entre personnage que vous voudriez que je développe, plus d'action, plus d'émotion). Je suis guidé aussi par ce qui vous plaît. Et puis j'aime les défis, alors…**

**WeLoveEmison : merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Profite de ce chapitre, mon changement de scénario est à ton avantage !**

**Guest 73: J'espère que je continuerais à être à la hauteur, surtout que j'ai cru que peu de fanfics française t'avaient plu jusqu'à présent, ça me met la pression. Juste un petit peu… (Et je suis bien une fille, je dis ça car tu as mit un 'e' entre parenthèse dans ton com :) )**

**Anne : Anne a demandé la suite *roulement de tambour*... et la suite est arrivée ! Plus sérieusement, je te remercie j'accorde une attention particulière au fait de respecter leur personnalité. Y'a qu'Alison qui diffère de la série mais de mon point de vu, c'est comme ça que je ressens sa sensibilité.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6<em>

_Un dernier pour la route ?_

* * *

><p>La lumière était aveuglante. Emily protégea ses yeux d'une main et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La jeune fille repéra immédiatement la source de cet éclat intense : une halogène, rappelant vaguement celle des salles d'interrogatoires, était braquée droit sur elle. L'adolescente l'éteignit et pressa l'interrupteur de l'alimentation générale.<p>

La vue encore altérée par ce soudain éblouissement, il fallut un certain temps à Emily avant de pouvoir clairement identifier sa position. Progressivement, les contours se dessinèrent, des formes puis enfin des objets.

La métisse tourna lentement sur elle-même pour observer plus en détail le lieu. Ses pas résonnèrent contre le plancher. Des tables étaient disposées de part et d'autre. La jeune fille frôla le métal, son doigt ressorti couvert de poussière sur son extrémité.

_Quelque chose me dit que personne n'est passé par ici de puis un long moment._

Son impression se confirma lorsque l'adolescente aperçut plusieurs toiles d'araignée orner les recoins. A en juger leur taille, Emily se dit que mieux ne valait pas croiser leurs propriétaires. Son demi-tour achevé, la brune repéra un grand comptoir. Six verres-à-shot y étaient alignés, remplit à égal niveau. Les mots de 'A' prirent alors tout leur sens.

_Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Que dirais-tu d'un petit remontant ?_

Un ancien bar abandonné, voilà où il l'avait amenée.

— Je suis pas sûr de comprendre : j'suis censée boire ces six fonds de verres d'alcool ? Parce si c'est ça, j'aurais pu le faire de chez moi, souligna Emily maintenant exaspéré par le petit jeu de son maitre-chanteur.

Il y avait deux raisons au fait que l'adolescente avait formulé ses réflexions à voix haute. La première était évidente. 'A' l'entendait, c'était certain. Aucune chance pour qu'il ne se délecte pas de la scène. C'était un moyen dissimulé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Mais il y avait néanmoins une seconde cause.

Une pièce du puzzle manquait. Emily commençait à saisir les intentions de 'A'. D'abord il l'obligeait à se remémorer sa faiblesse pour l'eau, et ensuite, remuait le couteau dans la plaie concernant ses sentiments pour Alison. 'A' ne souhaitait pas simplement voir son ancienne amie morte, mais également à légitimer son acte, faire en sorte qu'Emily la haïsse à tel point qu'elle approuve son geste. Du moins, le perçoive comme un soulagement. En exprimant le fond de sa pensée, la jeune fille touchait du doigt de manière plus concrète, le problème auquel elle se heurtait. Cette destination ne collait pas avec son raisonnement. Ça n'avait pas de lien avec Alison. Emily aurait-elle eut tort ?

Alors que la brune s'interrogeait sur les motivations de son maitre-chanteur, le vent gronda dehors et un arbuste tomba à la renverse. L'adolescente en sursauta, surprise, et fit volteface en direction de la fenêtre. En l'espace de vingt minutes, le climat avait empiré. La pluie coulait à grosse goutte à présent et les branches des platanes refusaient d'interrompre leur trémoussement nocturne. Emily s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur le comptoir lorsqu'une ombre, plus intense à travers le paysage, attira l'œil. En alerte, la métisse la suivit du regard. Quoi que soit, cette chose était vivante et avançait rapidement.

Droit vers elle.

Quand la jeune fille s'en aperçut, horrifiée, celle-ci chercha une arme, un objet, n'importe quoi qui puisse la protéger. Comprenant que rien dans cette pièce ne lui serait d'une utilité, l'adolescente se glissa derrière la porte en dernier recours. Plaquée contre le mur, Emily entendait distinctement la progression de l'inconnu. Il franchirait le seuil dans quelques instants. Cinq secondes.

_Dois-je l'attraper par derrière dès qu'il se montrera ?_

Quatre secondes.

_Ou alors j'attends qu'il entre pour me laisser le temps d'anticiper et assurer mon coup._

Trois secondes.

_Non, c'est trop dangereux. Il me repérerait. Je dois l'intercepter, pas le choix…_

Deux secondes.

_Qui ça peut être ? _

Plus qu'un pas.

'_A' ?_

L'inconnu eut tout juste le temps de laisser dépasser une jambe que déjà, Emily avait bondit sans prévenir et encerclé son cou. La lutte se prolongea un moment, le mystérieux arrivant se débattant avec hargne pour lui échapper. La brune essuya un choc de son adversaire dans les côtes, si violent, si douloureux, qu'elle en tomba au sol entrainant par la même occasion l'étranger dans sa chute.

L'inconnu allait s'enfuir. Tout dans sa posture l'indiquait, à commencer par la manière si pressé avec laquelle il s'était relevé, quasi désespérée. Par réflexe, Emily réussit à agripper sa cheville de justesse, clouant de nouveau son rival à terre, pour de bon cette fois. La jeune fille retourna alors brusquement le mystérieux arrivant, résolu à retirer sa capuche et connaitre enfin son identité. Pendant un instant, une idée traversa ses pensées.

_Et si j'avais vu juste. Si c'était vraiment 'A', cela voudrait-il dire qu'on serait libre ?_

Une urgence mit cependant un terme à ses réflexions muettes. Son adversaire venait de brandir la lame d'un cutter aiguisé. L'adolescente contra son geste à temps et n'ayant d'autre choix, répliqua par un coup de poing. L'inconnu gémit. Emily souleva la capuche avec détermination avant de reculer, déconcertée.

— Alison ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque inaudible, plus pour s'en persuader que pour se faire entendre.

La blonde fronçait également les sourcils, visiblement aussi étonnée de sa présence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea Emily d'une voix froide, une fois l'effet de surprise passé.

— Je pourrais te retourner la même question Fields, fit-elle remarquer.

— T'as failli me poignarder avec ce cutter je te signale, s'indigna la première en désignant la lame encore retenu entre les doigts crispés d'Alison.

— Et toi t'as pas juste _failli_ mais tu viens de me frapper !

La blonde pressa une main contre sa narine. Un filet de sang s'en écoulait abondamment.

— O.K, moi j'avais mes raisons…

— …d'être ici.

Leur voix se recouvrait et s'entrecoupait. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, seul un bourdonnement aurait été perceptible.

— Mais enfin…

— … t'as vu comment t'es…

— …habillé ?

— J'ai cru que t'étais …

— 'A', s'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Une fois leur discours terminé, un silence confus s'installa pendant les lequel les deux jeune filles se dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Malgré sa colère contre Alison, Emily fut forcé de reconnaitre que ses yeux, rendus d'un bleu si pur à la lumière, étaient juste fascinant. Il y a avait quelque chose dans leurs nuances, parfaite jusque dans ses négations, qui lui rappelait les eaux de certaines mers exotiques restées intactes. Et cette façon dont leurs phrases se complétaient... Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Mais si le cœur peut se laisser abuser, la raison, elle, finit toujours par reprendre l'avantage. Son ancienne amie avait joué avec ses sentiments, blessé puis trahit. Et elle l'observait en ce moment même de ce regard angélique, pour lequel Emily aurait fait n'importe quoi par le passé, mais qui aujourd'hui la laissait de marbre. Il en faudrait bien plus pour refermer les cicatrices.

L'adolescente dévia finalement les yeux de son visage et se décida à se relever. Alison l'imita. La brune se redressa sur les genoux, ce qui eut don de réveiller sa douleur dans les côtes.

_Je l'avais oubliée celle-là._

Elle glissa malgré elle en se rattrapant tout juste de ses mains.

— Tu veux bien arrêter de me tomber dessus ? Souffla Alison à mi-voix, en voyant la métisse étalée contre elle.

— Comment ça « te tomber dessus » ? Laquelle de nous deux est venue rejoindre l'autre déjà ? C'est toi qui a sauté sur moi, pas l'inverse.

— Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est techniquement impossible Em' ? Je suis celle qui est à terre, remarqua-t-elle en désignant le parquet. Je ne peux pas t'être tombée dessus puisque c'est toi qui es… sur moi.

Ce fut précisément en achevant sa phrase qu'Alison réalisa la proximité gênante avec la nageuse de Rosewood. La blonde nota qu'elle dégageait une agréable odeur vanillée. Pourtant, ce parfum était bien moins tentant que l'envie de l'embrasser.

_Depuis quand penses-tu a des choses pareilles ?_

Alison avait tout essayé pour éloigner Emily, l'humiliant, brisant son cœur, une fois, deux, mais en dépit de ses efforts, elle restait là. Bien plus, la brune détenait aujourd'hui encore cet indéniable contrôle qu'elle avait toujours exercé sur sa personne, et qui l'effrayait. Elle seule, la loyal de la bande, avait le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir

_Ressentir._

Elle pensa ce mot, l'épela mentalement. Une douce chaleur s'insinuait au creux de son ventre. Cette violence était étrangement délicieuse. Mais elle prit un terme.

Emily l'abandonna.

Alison aurait voulu retenir son bras, lui expliquer combien tout son être pleurait désespérément sa présence. Pourtant elle ne fit rien. La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier mais elle se promit d'y penser en détail lorsque la situation le lui permettrait. Pour l'heure, plus d'une affaire devaient être réglées.

La blonde secoua son gilet et réajusta correctement les manches. Emily considérait d'un œil critique les six verres disposés sur un comptoir, verres que la nouvelle arrivante venait seulement de remarquer. Celle-ci appuya ses mains contre le rebord, dos à elle.

— Tu me suivrais, c'est ça ? Demanda soudain la première.

Sa voix laissait transparaitre un étrange melange à mi-chemin entre la fatigue, l'impatience et la confusion.

— Non, répondit simplement Alison.

— Tu mens. Tu n'as jamais su faire que ça de toute manière ! S'énerva Emily.

La brune s'était retournée d'un seul coup et la fusillait du regard. S'en était trop. N'allait-elle jamais se résoudre à être honnête au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

— Je dis la vérité !

— Mais as-tu seulement encore une vague idée de ce qu'est _dire la vérité_ ? Très franchement, j'en doute.

— Et pourquoi te mentirais-je, hein ?! Pourquoi Em' ?

— Je sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir. Ça y'est, ça me revient. Peut-être bien parce que t'es… 'A' ?

Alison s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, la bouche déjà entrouverte, mais les mots d'Emily lui coupèrent le souffle. Impossible d'émettre le moindre son. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? D'accord, la blonde n'éprouvait pas de sentiments n'empêche qu'elle ne méritait pas les traitements de 'A'. Encore moins qu'on la pense coupable.

A nouveau, Alison ressentit une boule se former au bas de son ventre. La sensation était pourtant différente que celle déclenchée par la proximité de la brune, il y a quelques minutes. Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son expression. Ces yeux, qui l'avait tant de fois dévoré du regard avec une intensité inqualifiable, avait perdu de leur éclat. Plus une once de considération pour elle ne subsistait. Juste de la colère.

Et la certitude qu'elle était coupable.

A ce moment précis, Alison ressentit une fracture s'opérer au plus profond de son être. Une part d'elle-même de se brisa. Pour la première fois, Emily n'était pas de son côté. Et ça lui a fait mal. Réellement. La blonde repensa à toute les fois où elle enviait ces gens qui voyait la vie autrement qu'en noir et blanc. C'était pourtant censé être une expérience incroyable que de se sentir vivant. Alors pourquoi la seule chose qu'elle désirait en cet instant, c'était redevenir la fille au cœur impassible ?

— Tu penses sincèrement que je suis 'A' ? murmura Alison, la voix tremblante.

L'adolescente soutenu le regard de l'autre jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu la convaincre, jusqu'à même lui faire lire ses pensées si cela avait été possible. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Alors la blonde a déglutit difficilement, serrant sa mâchoire. Alison avait la curieuse impression que ce tic refreinait efficacement les picotements dans ses yeux.

— Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi, finit par déclarer Emily honnêtement.

Et c'était la vérité. Depuis que 'A' avait débarqué dans sa vie, toute ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées les unes après les autres. La blonde fit un pas en avant et montra l'écran de son portable. Un message de leur maitre-chanteur datait de moins d'un quart d'heure.

— Voilà la raison de ma présence ici, Em'. T'as le droit penser que je suis une personne détestable, une manipulatrice, une garce, que tu regrettes le jour où t'as eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur moi, mais que je sois 'A', ça non Emily, t'as pas le droit.

Sa voix s'était emportée malgré elle. La jeune fille reprit, d'un timbre plus grave et faible cette fois.

— On sait toute les deux que t'ai fait plus de mal que tous ces putains de messages réunis.

Alison baissa la tête. Son nez recommença à saigner. L'adolescente allait attraper une des serviettes du tas déposé sur le rebord. Emily avait eu le même réflexe. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, ce qui les freina dans leur élan. Finalement, comme toutes les deux persistaient hésitantes, la brune prit les devants. Elle saisit la serviette et épongea les gouttes de sang, en douceur. Alison n'opposa aucune résistance. Et voilà, maintenant c'était finit. Dieu que toutes ces petites attentions, sa tendresse, lui avait manqué loin d'elle.

D'un seul coup, un rétroprojecteur qui jusqu'à présent était passé inaperçu, diffusa une image contre le mur devant eux. Sans aucun doute, quelqu'un le pilotait à distance.

En s'y penchant davantage, Emily réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple photo, mais d'une vidéo. Une vidéo d'elle et Alison. A en juger leur vêtement et leur taille, celle-ci datait d'avant la disparition de la blonde.

La jeune fille fixa attentivement la projection. Emily se souvenait très bien de cette nuit-là, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de souffrir en revoyant cette soirée.

Alison avait organisé une fête. Pour l'occasion, Hanna, Spencer et Aria avait été conviées, ne se refusant aucun plaisir, l'alcool coulant à flot. Toutes en avaient consommées et abusées. Toute sauf Emily. C'est qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, les règles chez les Fields étant assez strictes. La brune se trouvait à l'étage lorsqu'Alison apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une bouteille de whisky et six verres-à-shot dans les mains.

— Où sont les autres ?

La voix enfantine d'Emily résonna à travers la pièce.

— Elles dorment. C'est ça de ne pas tenir l'alcool.

La première acquiesça, s'obligeant à dévier son regard du visage de son hôte. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait maintenant, il aurait été trop tard pour s'en détacher.

— Tu as l'air plutôt en forme, toi, souligna-t-elle.

C'était son nouveau moyen dissimulé pour lui faire un compliment.

— Je suppose que j'ai de l'expérience en la matière, répondit la seconde en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Emily plia un T-shirt. De son côté, la blonde alignait les verres sur la table de chevet. Le choc de l'un d'eux contre le bois fit sursauter la plus jeune.

— Tu devrais essayer.

— Quoi donc, interrogea innocemment la brune dans son dos.

— L'alcool.

Cette fois, Emily se retourna. Elle aperçut les six verres.

— Va s'y, l'incita Alison doucement.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, refusa l'enfant des Fields. Elle passa devant son amie et déposa un vêtement dans son sac. Ceci fait, Alison retint son bras.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir tenté, objecta celle-ci.

Alison pouvait être très persuasive. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle plongeait ses yeux désarmants à travers les vôtres, et avançait, si proche, que vous sentiez son souffle s'engourdir contre votre joue. Elle murmura à l'oreille :

— Je suis sûre que tu serais beaucoup plus marrante. Je pourrais même te trouver… attirante.

Emily ne répondit pas. Ses bras attrapèrent le premier verre avec hésitation, puis les cinq autres sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le faire, c'était comme si une partie de son être décidait à sa place. Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille aurait aimé avoir agit autrement. Avoir su dire non.

L'alcool lui brulait la trachée et bientôt, les dernières gouttes du liquide furent ingérées. Elle reposa le verre.

— Tu vois, c'est moins compliqué que ça en a l'air, souffla Alison, un sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres.

L'intéressée se regardait actuellement sur la vidéo. Pourtant, si on lui avait demandé, elle aurait juré que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, ça aurait été plus facile de soutenir le regard d'Emily en cet instant si ça avait pu être le cas.

A ce stade de la vidéo, la tension était montée d'un cran dans la chambre. La blonde avait comblé le peu d'espace qui séparait encore la brune d'elle et son visage était dangereusement proche. Tout en douceur, Alison avait repoussé la jeune fille contre le mur. Au moment même où ses lèvres allaient entrer en contact avec celles d'Emily, l'adolescente détourna sa tête et souffla :

— Les livres s'achèvent souvent sur des happy ends. Pas la réalité.

Et la blonde s'était reculée brusquement, brisant le charme, avant de quitter la pièce en laissant Emily dans la confusion la plus totale.

La vidéo pris fin. La métisse s'enlisa le silence, l'esprit plongé dans une profonde hébétude. La scène avait beau s'être déroulée il y a des années, pourtant, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Cette douloureuse solitude qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'Alison avait quitté la pièce, faisait partie des sentiments qu'on n'oublie pas. Avant l'incident, Emily pensait savoir ce que signifiait « être seul ». Elle avait tort. Ce soir-là, la brune avait réellement comprit son sens caché. Et même si les années avaient passé, que les choses avaient changé depuis, même si la vie l'avait endurcie contre son gré, malgré ça, en dépit de tout, la souffrance restait intacte. Insupportable.

Emily était incapable de relever les yeux dans sa direction, mais la jeune fille sentait le poids du regard d'Alison posé sur elle. La blonde respecta néanmoins son mutisme. Peut-être que celle-ci était désolée. Pas autant qu'elle.

_Nous s'y voilà,_ pensa la brune. _Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il y avait bien un rapport avec Alison. C'est de ça qu'il y a toujours été question. Ou que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, elle s'en sortira toujours les mains propres, tandis que toi, tu t'enfonces et tu rampes, jusqu'à en perdre ta dignité. Alors va s'y. Comme au bon vieux temps. C'est le moment d'assister à ta propre déchéance Emily, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste plus rien._

La sonnerie de son portable à mit un terme à ses réflexions. La jeune fille avait reçu un sms en provenance de 'A'. Elle baissa les yeux mais avait compris d'avance ce qu'il attendait.

**« Allons, ne me fait pas attendre : bois-les. Enfin, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Le passé à prouver qu'il en faut pour te persuader.**

**-A »**

Emily serra les dents. Désobéir. Lui prouver qu'elle était plus qu'un pion dans son jeu. C'était la chose que l'adolescente désirait le plus en cet instant. Mais ce souhait s'avérait impossible. Elle devait le faire. Pour Hanna.

La métisse approcha du comptoir et saisit le premier verre à contrecœur, une honte pudique dans le regard, habilement maquillée par sa haine envers 'A'. Peut-être, mais Alison l'avait perçu.

Dans sa lancée, leur maitre chanteur poussa la méchanceté à l'extrême, envoyant un nouveau message à l'attention d'Alison.

**« Seul les livres s'achèvent sur les Happy ends Ali'. Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-A »**

_J'ai brisé son cœur. Tu as détruit sa vie. Finalement, on se ressemble. A une différence près…_

Emily venait à peine d'avaler quelques gouttes de l'alcool quand Alison lui retira le verre des mains et ingurgita les cinq autres d'un trait.

… _tu ne feras pas de moi un témoin de ton jeu cruel. Ni de la déchéance d'une fille dont la seule faute est de m'avoir aimé pour ce que je suis. Oui 'A', aujourd'hui je décide de ne pas te ressembler._

Les derniers effluves du liquide lui brûlèrent la gorge, et la blonde déposa le verre vide sur le comptoir. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Emily pour la première fois depuis la diffusion de la vidéo. Enfin. Son regard, jusqu'alors froid, s'était adoucit et le temps d'un instant, Alison retrouva la lueur innocente de l'enfant que la brune avait été jadis.

Mais cette fracture ne dura qu'un instant.

Déjà son expression était redevenue impassible. Emily la quitta sans un mot, refermant la porte dans son dos.

Alors, inexorablement, Alison regagna sa solitude.

Plus de six verres seraient nécessaires pour expier ses erreurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 6 :) Comme d'habitude, tous les avis comptes, laissez-moi le vôtre ! <strong>

**PS : Un nouveau personnage de mon invention devrait intervenir dans cette fanfiction. Je recherche donc un prénom féminin avec un diminutif sympa (genre Em' pour Emily, Spence pour Spencer. Ça rend les dialogues plus authentiques). Si vous avez des idées donnez-moi, je suis preneuse ! **


	7. Je ne t'appartiens pas

**Salut à tous,**

**D'abord, un grand merci pour vos commentaires super encourageant sur le one-shot. C'était la première fois que j'en faisais un et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment cool. Sinon que dire ? Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : je n'ai dormis que trois heures à cause d'un mal de tête. La bonne c'est que du coup, ce chapitre qui devait faire sept pages en fait vingt-et-une. Au programme, humour avec un flash-back plutôt amusant et surtout, surtout, du Emison ! (bien que pas encore de la façon dont on voudrait).**

**_WeLoveEmison :_ C'est vrai qu'on croit tous aux Happy-end, mais il est pas pour tout de suite. Les ennuis continuent pour Alison…**

**_Guest73 :_ Concernant un possible one-shot Emison, ça me dit carrément ! Seul truc, j'écris déjà sur du Emison, je veux éviter de piquer des idées que j'ai pour ce texte. Donne-moi un contexte et je t'écris ce que tu veux. Je veux dire par là, ça te plairait plus un texte type flash-back, ou plus réel avec Alison s'expliquant sur son comportement auprès d'Emily. voire une réalité alternative : qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Alison n'avait pas 'trahit' Emily une seconde fois ? Je t'écris ça pendant les vacs, par contre je sais pas quand je le posterais :)**

**_Anne :_ J'ai un style d'écriture particulier ? Je m'en rend pas vraiment compte, mais c'est chouette. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7<em>

_Je ne t'appartiens pas._

* * *

><p>Emily avait observé Alison reposer le dernier verre d'alcool sur le comptoir, avec stupéfaction. Même bien après ça, la jeune fille n'avait pu détacher son regard de son ancienne amie. Quelque part au fond son esprit, une petite voix lui soufflait que son attitude, l'instance avec laquelle elle la dévisageait en ce moment même, frôlait les limites de l'indécence. Seulement, c'était juste impossible de faire autrement.<p>

Comme ses yeux s'étaient attardés un peu trop longtemps sur son visage, la blonde baissa la tête et Emily su avec certitude qu'Alison avait noté son brusque changement d'attitude.

Et voilà pourquoi elle aurait dû éluder son regard. Maintenant, la fille qui avait brisé son cœur voyait clair dans son incapacité à se détourner d'elle, et qui sais ce que lisait d'autre. La brune se désola de ne pas être plus habile pour dissimuler ses émotions.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à l'enfant des Dilaurentis avant de reporter son attention sur la nageuse. L'habituelle lueur d'assurance qui brillait à travers ses prunelles azurées avait disparu. Seule la vulnérabilité subsistait à présent.

Emily sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce regard-là semblait attendre tellement d'elle. Comment s'y soustraire ?

_Enfin ressaisit-toi ! Ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour elle ! Alors quoi ? Tu comptes réellement reproduire les mêmes erreurs jusqu'à la fin des temps ? N'as-tu pas assez souffert comme ça ? S'il te reste un tant soit peu d'amour propre, fais-toi cette faveur Fields: garde tes distances._

Par réflexe, la brune recula d'un pas. Elle éprouva alors une honte profonde en constatant à quel point elle était…

_Manipulable._

Plus Emily y pensait, plus la sensation d'être piégé à travers les filets d'Alison se renforça. La pièce lui sembla tout à coup oppressante. A quoi rimait sa présence ici ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Sans même jeter un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'adolescente quitta le bar en plantant son ancienne amie au beau milieu de la pièce.

A l'extérieur, les bourrasques de vents avaient cessé mais la pluie était plus intense que jamais, coulant à flot sur la chaussée déjà glissante. L'adolescente entrouvrit rapidement son sac et chercha la clé de son véhicule. Mais que ferait-elle juste après ? Dans quel but, surtout, pour aller où ? Cette soirée semblait dénuée de tout sens. Et la voilà, Emily Fields, perdu au cœur de la nuit, coincée entre les fantômes de son passés et l'ennemi sans visage de son présent.

Durant un instant, la jeune fille se surprit à rêver sa vie telle qu'elle l'aurait imaginé quelques années plus tôt. Si on lui avait demandé, la brune se serait bien vue au bras d'une fille qui la regarderait avec tendresse et qui l'aimait. Bien sûr, comme dans toute relation il y aurait eu des hauts et bas, mais ses amis auraient toujours été à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Quand on y pense, ça ne s'était pas joué à pas grand-chose finalement. Sa vie aurait pu être simple. Semblable à ces routes lisses et droites. Parfaites.

Mais elle s'était perdue en chemin.

Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'Alison. Emily s'en voulait d'avoir gaspillé tellement temps pour elle, alors qu'à l'époque 'A' n'existait pas, et avec regret, l'adolescente réalisait trop tard qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'employer pour se créer de beaux souvenirs, avant le drame.

Forcé à reprendre pied avec la réalité, la pluie l'y obligeant, Emily déverrouilla sa voiture. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'un étourdissement la fit vaciller. Remuer tous ces souvenirs la rendait malade.

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille resta immobile, les mains posés sur la portière, en attentant que la sensation de vertige lui passe. Les symptômes s'amplifièrent et Emily se laissa glisser sur les genoux.

La douleur finit par perdre en intensité, aussi la brune se redressa puis s'assis sur le siège conducteur. Son regard croisa le miroir du rétroviseur. Un filet de sueur couvrait son front et son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante, impression que le rayonnement blafard de la demi-lune accentuait.

La nageuse secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Courses poursuites et frayeurs nocturnes ne lui convenait décidément pas. L'adolescente aurait donné cher pour un peu de sommeil.

Emily inséra la clé de contact dans la fente et le moteur se mit en marche dans un grondement sonore. La brune vérifia l'angle mort et enclencha la première. Tandis que la voiture gagnait en vitesse, la jeune fille composa le numéro de Spencer. 'A' ne semblait plus se manifester, peut-être pourrait-elle les aider à retrouver la trace d'Hanna ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était le mieux qu'Emily puisse faire pour l'instant.

— Em' ?

— C'est moi.

La métisse jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours avant de reprendre, a voix-basse cette fois.

— J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit et poursuivit le jeu de 'A'. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit aperçut de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à m'envoyer de nouvelles instructions. Comment ça se présente pour vous ?

— On est toujours en communication avec Hanna, murmura Spencer. Les panneaux et le peu de descriptions qu'on a, laissent à penser qu'elle doit se trouver quelque part au nord de Rosewood.

— Je croyais que 'A' l'emmenait en dehors des limites de la ville.

— ça a changé, expliqua la plus jeune des Hastings. Aria et moi on a une théorie selon laquelle il essayerait de brouiller les pistes, au cas où on le suivrait. Aux dernières nouvelles, Hanna devait être dans les environs du centre commercial, mais on n'a aucune certitude.

— Je vais aller là-bas et trouver cette camionnette.

— ça ne servirait à rien, la dissuada Spencer immédiatement.

— Mais enfin, on va pas rester là les bras croisés ?

— Ecoute-moi, Emily. Je ne supporte pas plus que toi d'être impuissante, tu peux me croire. Le problème est qu'il avance vite et que pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on a, ce sont des hypothèses et déductions hasardeuses. Ce qu'il nous faut maintenant, c'est du concret.

— Alors on fait quoi ?

— Patience, assura-t-elle. Les réponses viennent à point pour ceux qui savent attendre. 'A' va bien finir par s'arrêter. Si on se débrouille correctement, on connaitra d'avance sa destination finale. A ce moment-là on intervient.

— Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe.

— Je te promets qu'on trouvera le moyen de sortir Hanna de ce mauvais pas.

— Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, avoua Emily d'une voix faible. Cette incertitude, précisa-t-elle. J'ai l'impression…

Un silence prolongé s'installa entre les deux adolescentes.

— … D'avoir lutté depuis trop longtemps, conclut-elle, et quelque chose dans l'intonation brisées de ses mots, une chose que Spencer ne pourrait jamais décrire, lui intima la certitude qu'Emily était bouleversée.

L'enfant des Hastings resta interdite. La brune comprenait exactement ce qu'avait voulu dire son amie. Bien avant le début de cette histoire, les quatre filles tenaient leur avenir entre leur main. A cette période, le plus gros de leurs soucis était leur réussite scolaire. Mais 'A' s'était immiscé dans leur quotidien, emportant tout sur son passage. La routine, la tranquillité, les rêves tout simplement. Et lorsqu'il frappait plus fort, que l'espoir se consumait, alors dans ces moment-là, une envie irrésistible d'abandonner vous envahit. Spencer connaissait ce sentiment. Ce désir de renoncer, là, maintenant, sans même fournir d'explications.

Etre lâche.

Pas par facilité, juste parce que vous en avait désespérément besoin. Mais ce n'est pas une émotion qu'on peut se permettre d'avouer à voix haute. Encore moins lorsque c'est précisément ce qu'attend votre maître-chanteur. Alors vous continuez de marcher le buste droit et fier, le regard sans détour, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'en souffrez pas.

Si le calme persistait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, c'était parce Spencer témoignait silencieusement à Emily le soutien qu'elle ne pouvait lui apporter de vive voix. Et pour cause : on ne mentionne pas l'existence d'un sentiment qui nous est défendu.

Emily reprit, ce qui mit un terme aux rêveries secrètes de son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

— Où est-ce que je vous rejoins ? Demanda soudain la brune, sans détourner les yeux de la route.

Elle se trouvait dans une impasse, à quelques rues du bar.

_Génial._

Emily fit marche arrière.

— On se retrouve…

Spencer réfléchit intensément. Mieux valait rester discret sur leur point de rendez-vous dans l'hypothèse où 'A' les surveillait.

— Là où on s'est rencontré toi et moi pour la première fois, conclut la jeune fille.

Et celle-ci raccrocha sans qu'Emily ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les dernières paroles de son amies résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

_L'endroit de notre première rencontre._

La nageuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir

* * *

><p><span>Six ans plus tôt,<span>

Cet été là, une vague de chaleur sans précédent avait déferlé sur Rosewood. Les pelouses, à l'ordinaire verdoyantes et soigneusement tondues, souffraient de déshydrations depuis les restrictions d'eaux mis en place. Si le symptôme semblait toucher la majorité des résidences de la ville, Emily constata que la végétation du terrain de golf, elle non plus, n'avait pas été épargnée. L'adolescente dévia la tête en direction de la piste huit. Son père s'y tenait, le visage concentré, les jambes légèrement fléchies de part et d'autre de la batte. Il frappa. La balle esquiva une dizaine d'obstacle et aboutit directement dans le trou, trois mètres plus loin. Son visage s'illumina. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Emily en cet instant que la vision de son père heureux. Enfant d'un militaire, la jeune fille avait peu d'occasion de profiter de sa présence. Lorsqu'il rentrait, c'était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène.

A la plus grande joie d'Emily, Wayne Fields avait annoncé son retour imminent auprès des siens. Dès que l'adolescente avait appris la nouvelle, elle et sa mère avait décidé de lui organiser un cadeau d'anniversaire. Aussi loin que la brune s'en souvienne, son père avait toujours adoré le golf. Il disait souvent que ce loisir était une métaphore de la vie. Tu es face à la balle comme tu es face à toi-même. Alors, lorsqu'un nouveau centre avait ouvert en ville, l'idée s'était imposé toute seule. Et tandis qu'Emily regardait Wayne sourire, elle sentait son cœur se remplir de bonheur.

— Emmy, t'as vu ça ! S'exclama son père satisfait.

Il pointa la balle du doigt, balle qui avait à présent disparut dans une cavité.

— Tu es le meilleur, répondit la brune.

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Emily observa encore un moment son père franchir les obstacles, un par un, et ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par son esprit de compétition.

La chaleur était étouffante. L'adolescente songea qu'une boisson pour déshydrater sa langue râpeuse, ne serait pas de trop. La jeune fille décida de quitter le terrain.

— Admire et observe comment ton père ici présent va…

L'intéressée frappa de nouveau. Cette fois, le tir manqua sa cible de peu. Wayne arqua les sourcils, un peu déçut.

— Tu peux pas réussir à tous les coups papa, objecta Emily qui s'était prise au jeu.

— Vient un peu par ici pour me porter chance, princesse, dit-il en lui adressant un regard affectueux.

— Je reviens. Je vais chercher des boissons.

L'adolescente quitta la piste pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principale, abritant notamment une cafétéria. La brune marchait tranquillement à travers l'allée lorsque quelqu'un, dont la démarche était pressée, déboula à son tour dans le couloir. Comme le son des pas se rapprochait avec une rapidité étonnante, Emily se retourna, curieuse de connaitre l'identité de ce mystérieux sprinteur.

Mauvais timing.

L'inconnu, surpris de la voir ralentir, la percuta de plein fouet. Mais à peine la nageuse eut-elle le temps de relever la tête que déjà, la silhouette filait de plus belle, dans une course effrénée. La seule certitude qu'Emily avait à son sujet, était qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

La brune baissa les yeux. Un portefeuille en cuir sombre traînait à ses pieds. Celui-ci avait dû glisser de la poche de sa propriétaire au moment du choc.

_Peut-être puis-je encore la rattraper ?_

La jeune fille balaya rapidement du regard le couloir. Personne. Elle tourna à gauche puis poursuivit sur sa droite, hésitante. Toujours rien. Pourtant, Emily aurait juré l'avoir vu prendre cette direction.

La nageuse allait abandonner ses recherches lorsque celle-ci aperçut, à demi-masqué par l'ombre, une silhouette familière.

_Jackpot._

L'adolescente s'engagea vers la mystérieuse inconnue. Une fois à sa hauteur, Emily tenta d'amorcer la discussion afin de lui rendre son portefeuille, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

— Excuse-moi, répéta timidement la nageuse, il semblerait que tu es…

— Spencer ! Spencer Hasting ! Hurla-t-on soudain du hall d'entrée. Ne va pas croire que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

La voix était lointaine mais résonnait jusqu'ici.

_Et merde, c'est pas mon jour de chance, _pensa Spencer.

Une jeune fille à ses côté la dévisageait avec curiosité, mais l'enfant des Hastings ne s'en souciait guère. Elle avait plus urgent à régler. Celle-ci chercha désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Comme ses poursuivants se rapprochaient dangereusement, Spencer attrapa par le bras l'autre adolescente, visiblement pas résolu à la lâcher, et l'entraina vers la première porte qui croisa son chemin.

A l'intérieur, une désagréable odeur d'eau de javel et de désinfectant se dégageait. En face, plusieurs vasques leur faisaient front, et, juste à droite, un appareil de séchage automatique. Des cabines individuelles occupaient le reste de l'espace.

_Félicitation, t'aurais vraiment pas pu trouver de meilleur endroit_, ironisa Spencer en comprenant qu'elle venait de se jeter tout droit dans les toilettes pour hommes.

A nouveau, deux étudiants hurlèrent son prénom, plus proche que jamais de sa cachette improvisée. Elle attira la nageuse dans l'une des cabines et s'enferma.

— Hey ! Protesta Emily. Celle-ci ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Tu voudrais bien m'expliqu…

Spencer lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

Les voix des deux hommes s'effacèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à redevenir lointaine. La jeune fille recula, soulagée.

— Désolé, s'excusa finalement l'enfant des Hastings, une gêne perceptible dans son regard. Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

— J'imagine que c'est censé me rassurer.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité ?

— Ça t'étonne ?

— On répond à une question par une autre : je note, souligna Spencer en souriant.

L'adolescente avait l'oreille collé à la porte de la cabine, l'écoute aux aguets.

— Habituellement, les gens disent que j'inspire la confiance, reprit la jeune fille à voix basse.

— Et ils te disent ça avant ou après les avoir traîné dans les toilettes pour hommes ? Interrogea Emily, amusée par la situation.

— Avant, avoua Spencer en roulant les yeux. En fait, j'affectionne pas particulièrement ce genre d'endroit.

— Alors pourquoi on est ici au juste ?

— C'est longue histoire, répondit-elle, maintenant à moitié accroupit, observant par le trou de la serrure. Emily la dévisagea avec curiosité.

— Et j'suis pas non plus une obsédée, ajouta rapidement la seconde en réalisant qu'elle espionnait en ce moment même, et ce, dans les toilettes pour hommes.

— Je ne juge pas, plaisanta la brune, souriant davantage.

Décidément, cette fille avait un sens de la réparti qui lui plaisait. Spencer se retourna vers elle. Trop préoccupé par ses mystérieux poursuivants, ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que l'adolescente reporta enfin son attention sur Emily. La nageuse était habillée d'un jean sombre et d'un sweat du collège de…

— Rosewood ? Murmura l'enfant des Hastings, incrédule. Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais croisée ?

— Je passe la majeure partie de mon temps au club de natation, expliqua Emily avant de réaliser que sa justification était maladroite.

— Curieux, conclut la première peu convaincu. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin néanmoins. Ecoute, pour ce qui vient de se passer je m'excuse sincèrement. J'ai fait le pari que j'arriverais à placer cinq balles consécutives dans le trou de ce maudit terrain de golf. J'avais tout prévu, l'inclinaison de la batte, l'intensité du coup, le nombre d'obstacle et de quelle façon les franchir. Et ça marchait plutôt bien… jusqu'au dernier lancé. La faute à cet idiot de vent !

— Le vent ? Répéta timidement Emily, ne voyant toujours pas le rapport avec son kidnapping dans les toilettes.

— Oui, le vent ! Manque de chance, il a fallu que je décide de miser la moitié de mon argent de poche sur ce coup-là…

— Je vois, sourit la brune.

Alors qu'autour d'elles tout était calme, de l'agitation se fit entendre. Deux personnes poussèrent la porte des sanitaires.

— T'y crois ça ? Questionna un étudiant.

Spencer sursauta en reconnaissant la voix familière de ses poursuivants.

— On vient réellement de se faire semer par une gamine de seize ans ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

— Il faudra qu'elle m'apprenne un jour, reprit l'intéressé tout en tournant la vanne du robinet.

— Perso, je voudrais bien qu'elle m'apprenne d'autres choses…

— Mais encore, ironisa le premier.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu la mater pendant qu'elle tirait ?

Ça craint, pensa Spencer, profondément gêné. Emily, de son côté, avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir de rire.

— Je l'ai fait parce que tu l'as fait aussi, ce défendit l'étudiant amusé.

— Sauf que moi j'étais pas à deux doigts de la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser sauvagement.

_C'est moi ou ça devient de plus en plus ridicule ?_

— Y'avait pas de mur. Sinon, je l'aurais fait volontiers !

— Je te crois sur parole. Tu sais qu'il parait qu'elle donne des cours de soutiens ?

— Je suis impatient de savoir ce que Spencer Hastings a à m'apprendre ! Renchérit le premier en quittant les toilettes.

Pendant un instant, la brune resta immobile à la fois stupéfaite par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux, et prudente. Lorsque l'adolescente fut certaine que les étudiants avaient déserté, elle sortit de la cabine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, souffla Emily confuse.

— Je fuis cet endroit aussi vite qu'il m'est possible.

— Tu pourrais tomber sur eux.

— Aucune importance ! Crois-moi, tout l'argent du monde ne vaut pas ce que je viens d'entendre. J'ai perdu mon innocence en quelque chose comme… trente seconde.

La nageuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Au passage, contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je suis Spen…

— Spencer Hastings, coupa l'autre jeune fille en lui serrant la main.

— Bonne mémoire. Tant pis, je savais que je me ferais pas d'amis cette année de toute manière, répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Emily Fields, annonça la nageuse quand vint son tour, masquant son amusement.

La jeune fille mit fit à la poignée de main et se décida à faire demi-tour. Son père l'attendait depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

— Une dernière chose, reprit Emily au moment où elle franchissait le seuil.

La brune laissa flotter une pause maîtrisée. Spencer l'interrogea des yeux.

— Evite de te faire plaquer contre un mur…

Et la nageuse quitta les sanitaires tandis que l'enfant des Hastings souriait de plus belle, conquit par son humour.

* * *

><p>— Emily !<p>

L'adolescente secoua la tête. Le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Spencer s'était effacé. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, la nageuse décela la provenance de cette mystérieuse voix. Une jeune fille s'interposait en travers de sa route.

_Alison ? _

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Non. Pas maintenant. C'était certainement la dernière personne qu'Emily aurait voulu croisé en cet instant.

— Em', supplia une nouvelle fois la blonde, à bout de souffle.

Elle semblait manifestement avoir couru pour la rattraper avant son départ.

— J'ai aucune envie de te parler Alison ! Maintenant tire-toi du chemin parce que je te promets que je n'arrêterais pas cette voiture pour toi !

Le véhicule conserva son allure. Néanmoins, son ancienne amie ne recula pas.

_A quoi tu joues ?_

Comme le véhicule de rapprochait dangereusement de la blonde, Emily sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Alison n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Ce constat eut d'abord du mal à s'imposer dans son esprit, mais lorsqu'Emily le réalisa, celle-ci appuya précipitamment sur la pédale de frein. Finalement, elle avait arrêté cette voiture.

Pour elle.

La brune resta un moment immobile, les doigts crispés contre le volant. Pourquoi Alison devait-elle toujours tout compliquer ? Et plus encore, quelle était cette mystérieuse force qui l'attirait inexorablement vers elle, irrationnelle et dangereuse ?

Emily releva la tête. Le capot de la voiture frôlait quasiment la blonde.

— Il faut que je te parle, murmura Alison.

Ses yeux… c'était un spectacle à eux tout seul, songea Emily malgré-elle. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

_J'étais sur le point de la tuer. J'étais sur le point de tuer Alison._

Elle n'en revenait pas. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas dû l'étonner. La nageuse avait bien conscience de l'hostilité que celle-ci cultivait pour l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si bouleversée en cet instant ? Derrière ce grand torrent de la haine, il semblait qu'un contre-courant plus puissant encore, s'agitait.

Un courant contre lequel il lui était impossible de lutter.

— Tu n'allais pas le faire Emily, la rassura la blonde comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas.

Emily sursauta. Elle ouvrit brusquement la portière de la voiture et lui fit face. Rien qu'à son regard, Alison sut que les choses ne se passaient pas de la manière dont celle-ci l'avait prévu.

— Tu ne sais rien de moi, déclara la brune d'une voix dure. Et encore moins ce que je suis capable de faire ou pas. Tu penses peut-être encore pouvoir me manipuler comme ton pantin, mais tu as tort. Je ne t'appartiens pas Ali'. Je ne t'appartiens plus.

La blonde éprouva une difficulté extrême à soutenir son regard. Voir grandir la colère dans ses yeux la détruisait de l'intérieur, chaque seconde un peu plus.

— Emily, répéta Alison.

Son souffle se transforma en une fumée blanchâtre à travers la froideur hivernale. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, la voix trop tremblante pour articuler quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'inspecta un instant. La pluie coulait toujours à flot. La blonde était complètement trempée, le gilet aussi humide qu'une éponge. Sans parler de ses cheveux, dégoulinant. C'était à se demander si on avait affaire à la même personne, cette adolescente au top de la mode par le passé.

Non.

Cette fille était morte il y a des années.

— Je n'ai jamais douté que tu en serais capable, murmura enfin Alison dans un souffle. Seulement que tu ne le ferais pas.

— Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à méditer sur tes métaphores douteuse Ali, s'exaspéra la brune, déjà prête à regagner son véhicule.

La blonde retint son bras.

— Etre capable et agir sont deux choses différentes, Emily. Tout le monde peut tuer. Il suffit pour ça d'une arme. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Pourtant, on ne passe pas tous à l'acte. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre un assassin et… quelqu'un de bien, conclut Alison.

Elle lui sourit, mais ce sourire-là était triste.

— Emily, je…

— Ne fais pas ça, supplia la nageuse. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, et j'ai pas la force de l'entendre.

Alison entrouvrit pourtant les lèvres, en dépit de sa demande.

_Nous y voilà. Tu vas me dire que tu es désolée, mais tant de mensonges sont sortis de cette même bouche que je ne peux plus y croire. Comme tu l'as dit, tu as le choix. Tu peux soit agir égoïstement et ne pas tenir compte de ce que je peux ressentir. Dieu, que tu en es capable. Tu l'as démontré mainte et mainte fois… La question est : le feras-tu ?_

Emily lisait une guerre intérieure se jouer à travers les yeux d'Alison. Finalement, la blonde se ravisa avant qu'aucun son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres.

— Alors je ne le dirais pas.

L'espace d'un instant, la brune perçut de la douleur dans sa voix. En croisant son regard blessé, Emily ne put s'empêcher de se revoir ainsi, cette vision d'elle-même si torturée. Le temps avait dû remonter des années en arrière, lorsque les rôles étaient inversés et que l'adolescente endurait silencieusement l'indifférence d'Alison.

Et maintenant, elle avait pris sa place. C'était comme si à cet instant, la blonde passait par tous les stades de sa souffrance. À cette idée, Emily ressentit une vague de douleur l'envahir au plus profond de son être. Un sentiment très fort qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, ne cessait de s'agiter en elle avec violence.

Quelqu'un peut-il réellement changer sous vos yeux ? Parce que c'était la sensation que ça lui donnait. Se pourrait-il que son ancienne amie soit finalement aussi... brisée qu'elle l'avait été ?

— Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile et que ça prendra du temps, mais… j'espère qu'un jour viendra, tu pourras me pardonner.

La pluie trempa une nouvelle mèches des cheveux d'Emily, et celle-ci retomba devant son visage. Alison la repoussa derrière son oreille avant de se raviser brusquement, réalisant que son geste était inapproprié. La brune recula, effrayé par ses propres sentiments et la sensation d'être de nouveau attiré sous la gravité d'Alison, irrationnelle et dangereuse.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Emily avant de la quitter. Il nous promet beaucoup et nous trahit à la moindre occasion.

La jeune fille plongea une dernière fois ses yeux à travers les prunelles azurées d'Alison. Finalement, la nageuse rejoignit la voiture et démarra le moteur. Bientôt, sa silhouette fut happée par la pénombre.

La blonde resta un long moment figée au beau milieu de la rue, n'ayant plus même conscience de la pluie qui la trempait jusqu'aux os.

— Qu'il me trahisse, souffla doucement Alison. Et sa voix résonna dans le vide, douloureusement. Je suis prête à souffrir.

_Je suis prête à souffrir pour toi._

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Laissez-moi vos avis ! Je ne sais pas encore si je posterais pendant noël, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez qu'il y a un détail – particulièrement dans ce dernier chapitre – qui s'est glissé et donne un indice sur la suite de l'intrigue. Bon casse-tête et joyeuse fête en avance !<strong>


	8. Si je reste

**Bonjour à tous !**

**D'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un noël formidable et que le père noël a été généreux cette année. Je suis en prépa d'ingénieur donc avec les partiels je suis pas du tout sûr de poster régulièrement en janvier, mais en attendant, voici le chapitre 8. Tout beau tout propre, les aventures d'Emily et sa bande se poursuivent. Au programme, une Alison un peu perdue, un plan pour sauver Hanna en perspective et une Spencer plus redoutable que jamais. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir.**

**WeLoveEmison : merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Surtout que t'es souvent la première à me lire. En ce qui concerne la libération d'Hanna, elle devrait avoir lieu dans le chapitre 10ou11, à voir…**

**Guest73 : Merci de prendre du temps pour me lire. C'est super motivant et je me surprends à imaginer des nouveaux scénarios alors qu'à la base je comptais terminer cette histoire au chapitre 5. Depuis le chapitre 6, je tiens une idée de scénario de fou pour la suite et qui va remettre tout en cause. J'en dis pas plus. La surprise…**

**PS : avec les révisions, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins d'1h top chrono (et je déconne pas, j'avais pas plus d'une heure car je passe le réveillon chez mes amis et je devais bosser avant). Tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura des fautes de frappe, peut-être des mots qui manquent, désolé d'avance. J'ai pas fait de relecture. C'est un peu mon cadeau anticipé pour l'année 2015, avec les fautes d'orthographes en plus…**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 8<em>

_Si je reste_

* * *

><p>La salle de réception du club de golf était déserte. Accoudée dans l'encadrement de la porte principale, Aria patientait ainsi, anxieuse. Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que l'attente, pensa-t-elle. Spencer aussi avait visiblement du mal à tenir en place. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de défiler devant ses yeux, remuant comme un lion en cage, dans un va et vient agaçant. Elle semblait songeuse. Que ce passait-il à l'intérieur de ce mystérieux esprit ? Une chose était certaine, les neurones de son amie tournaient à plein régime. Combien d'aller-retour au juste son verdict nécessitait-il ? Difficile à dire.<p>

Sans prévenir, Spencer fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce, cette fois munie d'un sac à dos dont elle tira un simple document. L'enfant des Hastings le déposa sur la table en bois. L'adolescente le consultât et ce ne fût qu'après avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil perplexe aux inscriptions dont Aria ignorait tout, que celle-ci daigna enfin lever les yeux dans sa direction. Spencer entrouvrit les lèvres, son amie s'en réjouit, heureuse à l'idée que ce silence soit brisée. Son soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée. La brune s'était ravisée au dernier moment, sans prévenir. Quelque chose semblait avoir attirée son attention.

Spencer avança lentement et s'arrêta devant l'étagère, face à la porte. La jeune fille s'immobilisa un long moment, le regard figé et triste. Aria pencha la tête, suivant ses yeux. Un cadre photo était posé sur le rebord, photo sur laquelle apparaissait Spencer.

— « Vainqueur, Championnat Golf 2008 », lut l'enfant des Montgomery surprise. Dis-moi, y'a t-il une seule chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas douée ?

Son amie ne répondit pas. Son regard était toujours focalisé sur l'image et semblait littéralement incapable de s'en détacher. Aria la sentait… vulnérable. Oui, c'est ça. Y'avait pas d'autres mots. Ce n'était pas une facette que Spencer dévoilait facilement, aussi le constat eut du mal à s'imposer. Evidemment, malgré son côté rigide et rationnel, tout le monde savait que la surdouée de la bande, elle aussi, était sensibles dans le fond. Seulement elle le montrait rarement en publique. En observant de plus près la photo, Aria comprit ce qui avait troublé Spencer. En arrière-plan, on distinguait la silhouette familière d'une blonde, souriant tendrement. Son cœur se serra.

— Oui, confia soudain son amie.

Aria lui adressa un regard confus.

— Il y'a bien une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas habile.

Et Spencer leva les yeux, les plongea à travers les siens, s'y attarda.

— Protéger mes amis, conclut-elle et la brune perçut de la douleur dans sa voix. De la culpabilité aussi.

— C'est pas ta faute Spencer, murmura rapidement Aria en posant une main contre son épaule. C'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-elle doucement.

— Je sais tout ça.

Spencer sursauta légèrement. L'intonation qu'elle avait utilisée été inhabituelle, bouleversée, presque tremblotante. Une nouvelle fois, Aria posa instinctivement sa main contre son épaule. L'enfant des Hasting se ressaisit, affichant de nouveau son masque impassible. Aucune émotion n'était à présent perceptible sur son visage.

— Je sais tout ça, reprit-elle d'un timbre plus doux. C'est ce que j'ai cessé de me dire depuis l'appel d'Emily. Je dois avouer que suis plutôt convaincante. Quand on est monté dans la voiture pour se rendre ici, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai haït 'A' et ces jeux minables, tout ce qu'il est en train de faire endurer à Hanna. Et je l'ai haït, si fort, que pendant l'espace d'un instant je n'étais plus cette fille prodige en mathématiques ou en je ne sais quoi d'autre. Non. Je n'étais plus Spencer Hastings la compétitrice, ni même l'amie que t'as connue.

Elle s'interrompit et plissa les sourcils, comme si elle comprenait ses sentiments seulement maintenant, au moment où elles les formulaient.

— Cette fille aurait été capable de tuer sans scrupule, Aria, peu importe l'ombre ou la lumière. Ça m'était complètement égal. Et… je dois dire que ça m'a fait peur, confia Spencer.

— Je comprends.

— Vraiment ? Parce que moi j'y comprends plus rien.

La brune semblait plus perdue que jamais et confuse.

— Si 'A' est le réel responsable de cette histoire, alors pourquoi je me sens si mal et impuissante ? Dis-moi pourquoi à chaque fois que je lis un livre, à chaque fois que je regarde un film, et dans lesquels le héros sort brillamment vainqueur de toutes ses épreuves, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer ? Dis-moi, Aria. Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai la triste impression qu'il gagne. Que je perds ou pire… que je suis en train de me perdre moi.

Son amie resta interdite. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Les mots lui manquaient pour la consoler. Aria la prise dans ses bras.

— T'inquiète pas, murmura la brune, 'A' ne risque pas de changer ce que tu es. On tient trop à toi le laisser faire. Tu seras toujours Spencer Hastings, la plus rusée de nous quatre.

— La plus drôle.

— Mais pas la plus modeste, plaisanta Aria.

Les deux amis sourirent à la réflexion. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre dans leur dos, la brune se retourna. Sans aucun doute Emily qui vient d'arriver.

— Les filles, appela-t-on depuis le hall.

La voix familière de la nageuse résonna, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de Spencer. Elle se défit se l'étreinte d'Aria.

— On est là, répondit celle-ci à voix haute, dans la salle de réception.

Emily entra au même moment dans la pièce et les rejoins. La plus jeune des Hastings l'inspecta rapidement et repéra une trainée humide tâcher sa manche. Une forte odeur reconnaissable entre toutes – et dieu sait qu'elle l'avait bien connue – se dégageait d'elle.

— Tu sens l'alcool, fit remarquer spencer à la fois étonnée et inquiète.

Elle avait encore l'image de son amie, une pelle dans la main, complétement bouleversée devant le monument en souvenir d'Alison. Pendant des jours, la brune avait été incapable de se souvenir de cette nuit et ce qui s'était passé. Emily et l'alcool ne faisaient définitivement pas bon ménage.

La nageuse haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

— C'est une longue histoire, annonça simplement la première. Et pour Hanna ?

— On a perdu le signal.

— Mais Spencer a eu une idée géniale. On sait où la retrouver, s'enthousiasma Aria.

— _Peut-être_ la retrouver. Rien n'est sûr. Et puis c'était pas si génial que ça comme idée, nuança l'intéressée.

Emily sourit. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être projeter des années en arrière, à l'époque des disputes futiles et des réconciliations touchantes. Parfois ça lui manquait.

Spencer déroula le document posé sur la table et le déplia face à eux. La jeune fille jeta alors un regard à ses amis, la lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux, plus forte que jamais.

— Passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle enfin.

* * *

><p>Appartement d'Alison.<p>

_ Vendredi 10 Décembre,_

_Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ? Croire naïvement qu'Emily me pardonnerait après ce que je lui ai fait ? _

_Absurde. _

_Je pense qu'aucuns autres mots sur cette planète puissent résumer aussi bien la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je suis retourné vers Rosewood avec un seul objectif : tirer un trait sur le passé. Mais c'est tout le contraire qui est en train de se produire, je m'en rends compte à présent. _

_Je pensais sincèrement qu'après toutes les épreuves que j'avais surmontées, après toutes ces années à encaisser en silence, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Ni 'A', ni même la réalité sordide du monde dans lequel je vis. J'avais tort. Il y existe une seule chose plus insupportable qu'affronter la réalité : affronter ses souvenirs._

_Même lorsqu'on croit s'en être débarrassé, lorsque vous avez détruit la dernière photo, le dernier objet, extrait jusqu'au dernier lien qui vous unissez à lui, le souvenir dure._

_La vérité c'est qu'on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec._

_Emily a toujours été ma faiblesse, que je l'accepte ou non. Le problème avec les failles, c'est que ce qui était jadis une simple brèche devint fissure, et cette fissure en amenant d'autres, vous vous retrouvez avec un trou. Un gigantesque trou. _

_J'aurais pu ignorer le chantage de 'A' ce soir. C'est tellement plus facile de continuer à porter ce masque d'impassibilité, prétendre que la vie d'Emily n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. J'ai même imaginé 'A', rageant furieusement dans un coin face à mon audace. Le défier. Juste une fois dans ma vie. Ouais, j'aurais pu faire ça. Pourtant, à la place, j'ai couru à travers cette nuit noire, seule, pour terminer la soirée dans un bar minable. Et puis j'ai bu ces verres, ces putains de six verres. Jamais je me suis sentit aussi… je ne sais même pas le mot approprié. Je ne connais des sentiments, que ce que j'ai pu voir à travers les autres. Depuis toujours, pour moi, une émotion ne se ressent pas : elle se lit. Rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_Je voulais saisir ma chance. _

_Mon retour à Rosewood était purement et simplement égoïste, pourtant ce soir je me suis surprit à vouloir protéger quelqu'un. Comment ça a pu arriver ? J'veux dire… je suis pas l'héroïne, moi. Y'en a qui ont ça dans le sang, des gens comme Emily. Pas moi. Je suis celle qui prend les mauvais choix. J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé juste. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant, hein. Je me retrouve saoul à une heure du mat, seule au milieu du salon, à écrire dans un putain de journal qui était censé être en réalité un carnet de bord pour débusquer 'A'. Non, définitivement, ma place n'est plus ici. CeCe a raison, je dois partir avec elle ce soir. Plus rien ne me retient à Rosewood._

Alison soupira. Elle rangea le stylo et referma le journal avant de le jeter en vrac dans son sac, étrangement vide. La jeune fille n'avait pratiquement rien emporté. Quelques T-shirt, trois pantalons, de quoi manger pour un soir, un billet et son passeport. De l'argent aussi. Le strict minimum.

L'adolescente jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

— Au revoir Rosewood, souffla la blonde dans un murmure.

Mais esprit pensa toute autre chose.

_Au revoir Emily._

Ses yeux azurs s'attardèrent encore un instant.

Finalement, Alison quitta la pièce sans un nouveau regard en arrière.

* * *

><p><span>Salle de réception, Club de golf de Rosewood.<span>

— D'où la conclusion qu'Hanna ce trouve…

Spencer baissa les yeux. Un plan de Rosewood était déplié de tout son long sur la grande table de réception, du club de golf. Elle pointa un point sur le plan.

— Ici, conclu-t-elle avec assurance.

L'enfant des Hastings releva les yeux. Emily affichait une expression perdue et confuse. Spencer croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

— Tu n'as pas saisi un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?

La nageuse dévia le regard, comme toujours quand elle était mal à l'aise.

_C'est si évident que ça ?_

Spencer lui sourit doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre un peu.

— Tout est dans l'emplacement des lieux où nous conduit 'A', reprit la brune. Dans le premier message, tu devais te rendre au coin de la première avenue…

— Dans le second, au centre aquatique, renchérit Aria en poursuivant le raisonnement de Spencer.

— … puis enfin, au 28 de la troisième avenue mais dans le quartier sud de Rosewood cette fois. J'ai recoupé avec les informations qu'Hanna me donnait au téléphone et j'ai eu le déclic.

Elle attrapa un stylo.

— Si on trace une courbe qui passe par toutes ces destinations, on se rend compte qu'on obtient un cercle. Au premier abord, ça peut sembler une coïncidence sauf que rien n'est une coïncidence avec 'A'. Alors j'ai réfléchit. Supposons que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on te retrouve. Que ferais-tu ?

La nageuse réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

— Je me cacherais dans un coin ou personne n'aura idée de venir me chercher.

— Mais si la personne qui te cherchait avait toujours un temps d'avance sur toi. Qu'elle devine tes réactions à l'avance. Comment tu lui échapperais ?

— Je sais pas. Je… trouverais certainement un moyen de l'occuper pour le tenir à l'écart.

— Exactement Emily. C'est exactement ça. 'A', c'est l'illusionniste qui focalise ton attention sur des futilités, te divertit, et tu es tellement occupé à regarder ce qu'il veut bien te laissé voir, que tu ne réalises même pas qu'en vérité, tu regardes dans la mauvaise direction. Le jeu de piste, c'est l'illusion. La vérité… elle est sous nos yeux. 'A' nous attire systématiquement loin de l'endroit où il retient Hanna, sur les bords de son périmètre de sécurité. Tout ce temps, il nous éloigne…

— … pendant que lui mène la danse, au centre, saisit soudain Emily.

— Et c'est là qu'il a commit son erreur. Il nous a tenus habilement à l'écart, sans s'imaginer une seule seconde que c'est ce qui le trahirait. 'A' voulait jouer…

Spencer laissa flotter une pause maîtrisée. Une lueur déterminée foudroya son regard.

— …alors jouons, conclut-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ce chapitre 8 vous a t-il plu ? Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé et plus amusant encore, comment imaginez-vous le sauvetage d'Hanna maintenant (si vous avez réfléchit à la question…). Pour laisser votre avis, c'est juste en dessous ! Bon réveillons à tous.<strong>


	9. Les artificiers de l'extrême

**Salut à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que je ne suis pas complétement satisfaite de celui-ci. Je manque de temps pour le peaufiner, exam oblige... J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Pas d'Emison (ça devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs, chapitre prochain…) mais à défaut, une chute en apothéose. Sinon, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitre à cette fanfiction. Voilà, vous savez tout ! Ah si, une dernière chose: je n'ai pas fait de relecture. C'est la deuxième fois, j'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment malheureusement. J'essayerais de reprendre ça au plus vite.**

**WeLoveEmison : merci de commentaire long et agréable ! Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire ! Ce sont des choses comme ça qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire. Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Guest73 : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi. J'ai été touché par ton commentaire. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment vos histoires. T'as encore du temps avant de voir la fin de celle-ci. Et j'ai déjà un scénario pour une prochaine… Il sera question de prison, Emily qui s'accuse du meurtre de Mona pour proteger Spencer et une nouvelle détenue… tu te doutes de qui :)**

**Anne : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu trouves que l'histoire s'améliore. C'est bon signe. En général, c'est souvent l'inverse.**

**Place à l'histoire maintenant !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9<em>

_Les artificiers de l'extrême._

* * *

><p>Un filet de lumière éclairait le ciel à intervalle régulier et le son de la musique, assourdissant, couvrait les conversations environnantes. Spencer tourna la tête et scruta attentivement la foule, en quête d'indice.<p>

Il y'avait de ça une heure à peine, l'enfant des Hastings était persuadé de tenir une longueur d'avance sur 'A'. Ces emplacements sur le plan, leur disposition en passant par leur choix : tout semblait s'imbriquer. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Spencer avait exposé son raisonnement, élaboré une stratégie avec l'aide d'Emily et Aria, et sur le moment, rien ne semblait s'opposer à leur réussite. Mais ça, c'était avant que la carte les mène tout droit vers une fête foraine.

_Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi diable 'A' retiendrait-il Hanna dans un endroit pareil ?_

Une nouvelle masse de visiteurs franchit la grille puis se dispersa devant l'entrée. Face à elle, une femme attendait son tour pour payer des tickets. Plus loin, un enfant léchait goulument la barbe à papa qu'il tenait dans ses doigts. Le garçon en question avança dans sa direction. Son père lui prit la friandise des mains et la remplaça par un chocolat chaud, chocolat chaud qui se renversa et termina sa course sur sa chemise.

_Génial…_

— Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement l'enfant. Il baissa la tête.

— C'est pas grave, assura Spencer, sans dévier les yeux de la foule.

L'enfant des Hastings plissa le front, songeuse et perplexe. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure que la jeune fille guettait les environs et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la file de visiteurs grossissait à vue d'œil.

_C'est absurde. Comment peut-on retenir quelqu'un avec tout ce monde et que personne ne remarque rien ? _

Spencer soupira. Certaines questions restent sans réponses. Elle remonta avec application la capuche de sa veste en cuir sombre, de sorte que personne ne puisse déceler l'oreillette qu'elle portait.

— La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait. Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse, une femme passa ; murmura la brune doucement.

— Sérieux Spence ? Interrogea Aria. Je croyais que c'était une blague quand tu disais qu'on parlerait en message codé.

— Si tu veux mon avis, on peut s'estimer heureuse qu'elle nous ait pas encore convaincu de porter des bracelets G.P.S pour le bien de son plan, plaisanta Emily.

— J'suis sûre qu'elle y a pensé. Tu sais, comme dans Hunger Games : des puces électroniques pour nous localiser.

— Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne, avoua la brune.

Une grimace se dessina sur son visage et l'adolescente secoua rapidement la tête, comme pour effacer l'image de son esprit.

— Voyons le côté positif des choses. On n'aurait plus à s'envoyer des messages de S.O.S.

— Vous réalisez que je vous entends là, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Spencer d'un ton faussement indigné.

— C'est pas faux, poursuivit Emily en ignorant volontairement la réplique de son amie, d'une manière comique. Ça serait carrément plus pratique pour les appels aux secours. Tu crois qu'elle en serait capable ?

— Allez savoir, répondit Aria d'un ton profondément mystérieux.

— Je vous entends toujours, rappela l'enfant des Hastings en roulant les yeux. Et au lieu de vous moquer de moi toutes les deux, vous feriez bien de prendre des précautions.

Elle soupira tristement.

— J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'endure Hanna en ce moment, murmura la brune d'une plus voix grave et concernée. Croyez-moi, je ne laisserais pas l'opportunité à 'A' de nous piéger une fois de plus. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me faire kidnapper, et pire encore, d'avoir à raconter ma première fois à un flic.

— Ta première fois ?

— On parle toujours de kidnapping là ?

— Emily !

— C'est Aria qui a commencé, se défendit-elle et Spencer la vit lever les mains en l'air à l'autre bout du parc, comme un enfant prit en faute.

Elle sourit. Son amie était juste adorable lorsqu'elle retrouvait son innocence. Et tandis qu'elle l'observait au loin, la brune réalisa à tel point cette facette d'Emily, la Emily qu'elle avait rencontré six ans plus tôt, lui manquait.

Les trois adolescentes se mirent à rire silencieusement à travers l'oreillette, mais brusquement, chacune s'interrompit et le silence retomba, amer. L'enjouement avait laissé place à une tristesse pudique dans le regard, et leur visage s'assombrirent en quelques secondes. Ils riraient oui, mais… l'une des leur manquait à l'appel.

Ils ne l'avaient pas prévu, seulement espéré secrètement que ça n'arriverait pas. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour sauver les apparences, aucune des filles n'étaient capables de faire abstraction de la réalité. Ils pourraient continuer de la nier, comme ils le font si bien. Rire. Elle ne cesserait pourtant d'exister.

— Spence, souffla doucement Emily.

Sa voix se brisa avant la fin.

— Penses-tu que ….

Elle inspira profondément, gardant le silence un moment. La métisse avait pu constater de ses propres yeux l'œuvre de 'A', les massacres qu'il laissait derrière lui, les morts. Au fond de son cœur, l'adolescente s'accrochait à l'image d'Hanna, cet atome d'espoir, même infime, de la retrouver vivante et la serrer saine et sauve dans ses bras.

Mais il est dure d'entretenir la flamme lorsque la pluie fait rage et consume la braise, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Maya, Bethany, Jessica DiLaurentis, Mona. Combien de morts faudra-t-il au juste avant de réaliser à tel point 'A' peut se montrer violent dans ses passades les plus sombres.

Et tandis qu'Emily puisait le courage de regarder les faits en face, tels qu'ils étaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il existait encore une chance pour son amie ne soit pas…

_Morte._

— Spence, est-ce que tu crois… répéta la brune à nouveau, la voix se fragilisant un peu plus à chaque mot.

— Non, la coupa l'enfant des Hastings.

Son ton était assuré, mais on lisait à travers une angoisse dissimulée, de l'anxiété même. Certaines personnes peuvent affirmer des mots auxquels ils ne croient plus, par simple peur de penser autrement. L'inconnu à quelque chose d'effrayant. Spencer refusait l'idée de perdre son ami d'enfance.

— On va la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je… je peux pas croire qu'il existe une autre fin à cette histoire, conclut-elle un peu bouleversée.

Emily acquiesça faiblement. Aria de son côté, jeta un énième regard autour d'elle. Rien d'anormal. Elle frotta énergiquement ses mains pour se réchauffer, à présent transit de froid à force de monter la garde, immobile. La jeune fille était sur le point de détourner la tête lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Un véhicule suspect venait de se garer en lisière.

— Les filles, avertit aussitôt Aria.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogèrent Emily et Spencer d'une même voix, avec une curiosité plus forte que jamais.

La brune plissa les paupières et pencha légèrement la tête. Aucun doute.

— On a de la visite, annonça-t-elle enfin.

* * *

><p><span><em>Gare routière, Rosewood sud.<em>

Les pneus crissèrent un instant contre le gravier humide et la voiture s'arrêta. Alison coupa le moteur. Un couple marié traversa la rue plus loin, et son regard s'attarda malgré elle sur leur enfant. La jeune fille l'observa silencieusement jouer, sourire, être aimé. Son cœur se serra.

L'homme ne né pas mauvais par nature. Il le devient. Alison ne pouvait s'éloigner de cette idée. Et alors que le garçon disparaissait de son champ de vision, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment précis elle avait perdu cette part elle-même : l'innocence. Parfois, trop souvent, il lui semblait avoir sacrifié les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans cette bataille contre 'A'. N'avait-elle pas grandit trop vite ?

Alison leva les yeux. Les étoiles scintillaient ce soir à Rosewood, plus belle que jamais, et l'adolescente eut le cœur brisé en pensant que celles-ci continueraient de briller sans elles.

Peu importe. Dans quelles heures, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Partir. La blonde n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait quitter une fois de plus, la ville qui l'avait vu naître. Et pourtant, c'est qui se produirait. Tout était prêt, soigneusement rangé, empaqueter. La seule chose qui la retenait encore était l'absence de CeCe. celle-ci ne devait plus tarder d'ailleurs.

Au même moment, on frappa contre la vitre de la voiture, ce qui la fit sursauter. Alison releva lentement le regard et sentit son cœur commettre un raté lorsqu'elle aperçut des mèches brunes. Néanmoins, ses attentes secrètes ne trouvèrent pas satisfaction.

— CeCe ? murmura-t-elle en masquant sa déception.

— Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non, bien sûr, affirma-t-elle. Son expression confuse semblait pourtant hurler le contraire.

_Stupide espoir ! A quoi je m'attendais aussi._

Les livres s'achèvent souvent sur des Happy ends. Pas la réalité. A croire qu'elle aurait dû apprendre de ses propres leçons. Alison brisa le silence :

— Tu t'es fait une couleur, nota la blonde.

— Oui. Tu devrais toi-aussi. Commencer une nouvelle vie, c'est accepter le changement.

Alison s'enlisa dans le silence, le regard figé sur la vitre.

— Il faut y aller maintenant, annonça enfin Cece en ouvrant la portière.

La blonde approuva et récupéra ses bagages qui comptaient, en tout et pour tout, un sac à dos et une petite valise. Les deux jeunes filles parcoururent les trois mètres qui les séparaient encore de l'arrêt de bus. Alison consultât sa montre : 23h10. Le prochain passerait dans moins de dix minutes. Elle s'assit sous l'abri.

Le véhicule ne tarda à les rejoindre. Cece prit les devants et demanda deux tickets au conducteur, tandis qu'Alison ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux en direction de l'extérieur.

L'adolescente soupira. Décidément, jamais elle ne s'habituerait à ce désagréable sentiment de vide qui semblait la poursuivre où qu'elle aille . Son téléphone sonna.

— Tiens, dit son amie en lui tendant son billet.

Alison ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient incapables de se détacher de l'image sur l'écran. Ses muscles se raidirent, comme paralysés sous le choc.

— Alison ?

En voyant le visage de la blonde blêmir subitement, Cece lui retira portable des mains et chercha la raison de ce soudain bouleversement. Une vidéo en temps réel suivait chacun des mouvements d'Emily, et ce, à son insu. Un message accompagnait l'enregistrement.

**_« Dommage que tu nous quitte déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quand même pensé à te garder des places en première loge pour assister à sa mort._**

**_-A »_**

Cece releva la tête rapidement, jute à temps pour apercevoir Alison faire volte-face et frapper de toutes ses forces contre la vitre de la porte du bus.

— Laissez-moi sortir, cria-t-elle.

— Mademoiselle, c'est trop tard, on…

— Ouvrez cette porte. Je vous en supplie, implora Alison au bord des larmes.

Le chauffeur débloqua l'entrée. La blonde se jeta à l'extérieur.

— Alison, souffla Cece stupéfaite. Elle retenu son bras.

— Il faut que je la retrouve.

La blonde recula.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça Alison, reprit Cece en renforçant son emprise. T'es en train de signer ton arrêt de mort. 'A' est au courant que tu es vivante et il t'a dans sa ligne de mire, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faudra avant de mettre la main sur toi et te tuer ? Le choix me parait plutôt évident Ali'. C'est toi ou elle.

Et son ami soutint son regard, s'y attarda, attendit sa décision.

Contre toute attente, Alison recula et à la manière dont elle le fit, son geste sonna comme une réponse définitive. La porte du bus se referma, et bientôt, le véhicule disparut sous le regard stupéfait de Cece, qui n'en revenait pas.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, murmura Alison. Sa voix résonna dans le vide. J'avais un choix à prendre, et j'ai choisi.

_Elle._

* * *

><p><em><span>Hangar abandonné, Rosewood Nord<span>._

— Il n'a pas pu passer par là, affirma Spencer avec assurance.

— Puisque je te dis que j'en suis sûr.

— Impossible.

— J'en suis sûr !

— Alors tu as des visions, Aria.

— J'en suis s… la brune allait soutenir sa version des faits une énième fois mais se ravisa au dernier moment, prit de cours par la réplique de son amie. T'as failli m'avoir, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Les trois jeunes filles continuèrent d'avancer à la lueur de la lampe de poche qu'avait apporté la plus jeune des Hastings. L'arrivée de ce mystérieux véhicule garé en lisière de la fête foraine, avait donné lieu à une filature. Leur plan consistait à suivre son conducteur de loin, mais elles avaient perdu sa trace en arrivant dans le couloir d'un bâtiment désaffecté.

Un mur se dressa devant eux.

— Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas aller plus loin, commenta Emily en posant une main contre le mur rugueux.

— Génial, ironisa Spencer. Elle soupira. Je crois qu'on est dans une impasse. Littéralement.

— Il est forcément par là. J'ai aperçu son ombre prendre cette direction lorsqu'on est entrée dans le Hall. Personne ne peut disparaître comme ça…

— Pose la question Alison, c'est l'experte en la matière.

Emily serra les dents par réflexe. La simple évocation de ce prénom lui déclencha une douleur au bas du ventre, si violente, qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Un pieu en plein cœur aurait eu le même effet. La brune lutta pour ne laisser aucune émotion trahir son trouble intérieur. Malheureusement pour elle, cacher ses émotions n'avait jamais été sa spécialité.

— Excuse-moi, murmura Spencer comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Je ne voulais pas…

— C'est pas grave. Ça va, je t'assure, la rassura-t-elle en lui offrant son sourire le plus chaleureux, mais ni l'une ni l'une n'était dupe : il n'était contrefait.

L'enfant des Hastings remercia mentalement Emily de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elles avaient à débattre concernant l'ancienne leader de la bande, Aria, Hanna et Spencer se débrouillait pour s'accorder en l'absence de la nageuse. Toutes les trois savait que le sujet Alison était trop brûlant, insupportable au point qu'il s'avérait une véritable épreuve aux yeux d'Emily de rester dans la même pièce lorsqu'il était abordé. Les mots lui avait échappé...

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, interrogea Aria en fixant le mur devant eux.

Spencer et Emily furent soulagés que la brune ait trouvé le courage de briser ce silence gêné qui s'était installé entre elles.

— Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à faire marche arrière, répondit l'enfant des Hastings effectuant un petit demi-tour sur soi-même. Elle laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps, en signe d'incertitude.

Aria acquiesça silencieusement et ouvrit la marche, tandis qu'Emily la suivait sur les talons. A l'arrière, Spencer éclairait le chemin à la faible lueur de sa torche.

Les trois adolescentes déboulèrent sur un nouveau couloir qu'aucune n'avait emprunté auparavant. Elles détaillaient minutieusement chaque mur, chaque détail, afin de retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Inquiète, Aria avait accéléré la cadence sans même s'en rendre compte et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la nageuse, pressée elle-aussi de regagner un endroit familier et ses repères.

Le faisceau de lumière continu que procurait la lampe disparut et les deux amis furent plongés dans le noir complet. Toutes les deux se retournèrent au même moment. Spencer était accroupit quelques mètres plus loin, concentré.

— Venez-voir, appela-t-elle. Y'a des traces de pas partout ici.

— T'es sûr que ce ne sont pas les nôtre, interrogea prudemment Aria.

Spencer était définitivement la plus perspicace des quatre, mais aussi connue pour son impulsivité.

— Tu portes du quarante-deux toi ?

— N…

La brune n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que sol craqua sous ses pas. Elle termina sa course deux mètres plus bas.

— Aria ! Cria Emily stupéfaite.

La nageuse courut lui porter secours, rapidement rejoint par Spencer. Ce qu'elles constatèrent les laissa sans voix. Une gigantesque cavité s'était ouverte, dans laquelle était piégée leur amie.

— Aria ! répéta la première, à présent complètement paniquée.

Dieu que ce trou était impressionnant.

_Au moins la taille d'un puis_, songea-t-elle.

Comme l'enfant des Montgomery ne donnait aucun signe de vie, Spencer intervient, plus anxieuse que jamais.

— Aria, répond-moi. Tu es blessé ? Elle éclaira la cavité pour l'apercevoir.

— Je vais bien les filles, les rassura-t-elle. Juste un peu secouée. Je crois…

Elle grimaça et refoula un gémissement en tentant de se lever.

— Je crois que ma cheville est en mauvais état.

— On va te tirer de là, assura Emily immédiatement.

Au même moment, le téléphone de la nageuse et Spencer sonnèrent. Sans grande surprise, un nouveau message de leur maître-chanteur les attendait. L'intitulé comprenait seulement quatre mots cette fois.

**_« A qui le tour ?_**

**_-A »_**

Les deux jeune filles relevèrent les yeux dans un geste simultané et s'échangèrent un regard. Elles étaient parvenues à la même conclusion. Si 'A' les menaçaient, c'est qu'elles approchaient du but.

— L'une de nous doit continuer les recherches, souffla Spencer à voix basse.

Emily approuva.

— Je vais m'occuper d'Aria. Tu sauras sauver Hanna, j'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en moi-même.

— Emily, je ne sais pas si…

— Crois en toi, Spence. Tu peux soulever des montagnes, je le constate chaque jour un peu plus. Tu y arriveras.

Et Emily posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Son amie inspira profondément et emprunta à la hâte la direction opposée, les yeux focalisés sur les traces de pas au sol.

Il fallut pratiquement dix minutes de recherches intensives avant que l'enfant des Hastings n'en voit la fin. Les empruntes s'arrêtaient devant une porte. Spencer la poussa prudemment. Une jeune fille blonde se tenait là, solidement attaché à un siège. Un aiguille drainait son sang à une bouteille plus bas, dont le niveau frôlait les trois quart du récipient.

— Mon dieu ! S'exclama Spencer choquée.

Elle se précipita vers Hanna et retira immédiatement l'aiguille de sa peau. Son amie ne réagit pas, visiblement inconsciente. La brune s'affola et commença à frapper doucement sa joue pour la réveiller.

— Ouvre les yeux Hanna. S'il te plait ouvre les yeux !

Aucune amélioration. Elle se mit à sangloter de manière irrépressible. Non, non, non. Son amie ne pouvait pas…

— Hanna tu dois te réveiller, implora-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. T'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. S'il te plaît je…

Spencer s'interrompit. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son amie, d'un bleu pur. Elle soupira de soulagement et la serra dans ses bras.

— Contente de revoir tes yeux, souffla Spencer.

Elle scruta le visage d'Hanna, où différentes émotions se mélangeaient. Il y avait l'apaisement bien sûr, mais un autre sentiment aussi, plus fort.

_La peur._

— Spen…

— Chut, la rassura-t-elle. Ne parle pas, tu es épuisés et as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tout ira bien.

— Spence, répéta-t-elle terrifiée.

La brune suivit son regard. Des explosifs étaient posés au fond de la pièce, reliés à un compte à rebours.

— C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle déconcertée. Il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Et c'est qu'elles allaient faire si un détail n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Spencer. Un ordinateur. La meilleure piste que les filles n'avaient jamais eu pour démasquer 'A'. Une occasion en or qui ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Leur maitre-chanteur avait été visiblement prit de cours. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil au cadran. Dix minutes. Bien assez pour copier des fichiers et retrouver le chemin de la sortie.

La jeune fille rassit Hanna sur la chaise et commença pirater en vitesse les programmes de l'ordinateur.

— Qu'est-ce que… fait ? Interrogea la blonde, confuse.

Jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi faible.

— Ne t'inquiète Hanna, je maîtrise la situation.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Spencer reporta son attention sur l'écran. La copie en était à 99%, et déjà l'enfant des Hastings s'apprêtait à épauler son amie. Dans un instant seulement, toutes les deux décamperaient d'ici et rejoindraient la sortie, saine et sauve.

Mais soudain, une forte odeur de brûlée envahit les lieux. L'opération en cours s'interrompit brusquement lors du dernier pour-cent, et, en moins d'une demi-seconde, l'ordinateur devant lequel elle se tenait prenait feu.

— Qu'est-ce qui… passe ? demanda difficilement Hanna, en toussant.

— J'en sais rien !

Spencer s'écarta. Dernière eux, un grondement sourd les fit sursauter. Comme la porte se refermait, la brune se précipita vers la sortie, mais elle arriva trop tard et percuta la structure métallique. Hanna se releva et tituba jusqu'à elle, malgré la tête qui lui tournait. Toutes les deux donnèrent des coups d'épaule sans obtenir de résultats. Hanna continua d'insister, puisant dans ses dernières forces, avant de réaliser soudain que son amie ne l'aidait plus. Elle la questionna des yeux, terrifiée.

Spencer secoua la tête.

Elle venait de comprendre. De la fumée s'était échappée de l'appareil, ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme incendie et tout le dispositif de sécurité l'accompagnant. Le coup avait été soigneusement préparé. Elles étaient coincées.

La jeune fille braqua alors ses prunelles sombres à travers celle de son amie.

— Ce sont des portes coupe-feu Hanna, annonça-t-elle enfin. On s'est fait piégé. Avec la bombe.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, je serais plus que ravis de lire vos commentaires et d'y répondre. J'en profite pour dire que si il y'en a qui en ce moment lisent les premiers chapitres, n'hésitez pas un seul instant à commenter même si j'en suis huit chapitres plus loin, vos commentaires comptent autant ! Bon week end à tous !<strong>

P.S spécial WeLoveEmison : *Alison* Eh bien comme tu vois, Je n'ai pas quitté Rosewood ou Emily, AU RISQUE DE FAIRE ME FAIRE BOTTER LE CUL mdr !


	10. Ton cœur et rien d'autre

**Salut à tous !**

**Jeudi, alors que la moitié de la promo cherchait désespérément un moyen de ne pas s'endormir en cours d'électronique – et l'autre moitié dormait déjà à point fermée – J'ai eu finalement l'inspiration pour ce chapitre 10 ! J'étais si excité à l'idée d'écrire que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation et je m'y suis mise vendredi, dès la fin des cours ! Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire à tous les niveaux, que ce soit concernant la libération d'Hanna, le Emison, même 'A'. J'espère qu'il plaira, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur la question.**

**/ ! \ IMPORTANT / ! \ Dans un des finals de saisons (il me semble) Emily à tuer en**** l'état de légitime défense pour se protéger du prétendu cousin de Maya. Ceci n'est pas valable pour mon histoire. Emily n'a donc jamais tué quelqu'un.**

**WeLoveEmison : oui, 'A' est vraiment horrible dans ma fanfic mais c'est ce qui met du piment. Pour les blagues, je suis contente si tu trouves que ça apporte un truc, en effet, j'ai trouvé que c'était important de montrer que malgré 'A' la vie continue. Show must go on, comme on dit :)**

**Guest73 : Merci pour ton passage, comme d'habitude ! Je suis toujours impatiente d'avoir vos avis, un peu comme un enfant qui attend ses jouets à noël mdr ! Pour ce qui est du suspens, tu vas être servit dans ce chapitre aussi !**

**Anne : Ah ah, j'ai réussi à faire une fin inattendue ! J'espere que je vais réussir mon une 2eme fois avec la chute de ce chapitre ci.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10<em>

_Ton cœur et rien d'autre._

* * *

><p>Spencer toussa et glissa sur les genoux. La fumée avait envahi rapidement la pièce, l'oxygène se raréfiant dangereusement. La brune invoqua toutes les forces qui lui restaient et se redressa en s'aidant du mur. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se produire. Dans quelques minutes, les premiers troubles de la vision se manifesteraient, s'en suivrait des étourdissements puis enfin, une déficience respiratoire. Spencer avait bien conscience qu'une fois le processus enclenché, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Rien n'à attendre, ni à espérer. Il fallait à tout prix éteindre la source de l'incendie. Maintenant. Tant qu'elle en avait encore la force.<p>

L'enfant des Hastings tituba jusqu'à l'ordinateur. A peine deux mètres la séparait de l'appareil, mais ces deux mètres furent les plus difficile de son existence.

_Tu peux y arriver. Encore un pas, _s'encouragea-t-elle.

Ses jambes tremblaient tant que Spencer eut du mal à tenir debout. Elle trébucha sur un des débris au sol.

_Non !_

Elle avait crié mais sa voix sortie si faible que c'est à peine si la jeune fille la perçue. Pour éviter la chute, l'adolescente s'agrippa à une cavité du mur, si fort, que lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin son emprise, les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanchâtres. Elle s'était accrochée à cette paroi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Si elle tombait, Spencer savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

_Un pas Hastings. Un pas. Va s'y, je t'en prie !_

Ses membres acceptèrent enfin de lui obéir, à contrecœur. Elle se hissa jusqu'à la table, retira sa veste et la jeta sur la flamme pour étouffer le feu.

L'incendie faiblit, brûla la veste, jusqu'à se consumer complètement. Spencer aurait aimé dire qu'enfin elle pouvait respirer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ironie de la situation, c'était même plutôt le contraire. La jeune fille réprima une nouvelle quinte de toux et se protégea en interposant son bras. Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et en tira un mouchoir. Jamais la brune n'avait été aussi soulagée d'avoir attrapé un rhume cette semaine. Elle rampa jusqu'à la porte.

Spencer s'approcha d'Hanna, recroquevillée en boucle près de l'entrée. Celle-ci s'agita en sentant sa présence à ses côtés.

— Ne bouge pas, murmura l'enfant des Hastings. Reste près du sol, l'air est plus pur et frais, tu…

La brune dû s'interrompre. Parler devenait une véritable épreuve.

— Accroche-toi, articula-t-elle enfin avec peine.

Elle se recula. Le cadran de l'engin explosif affichait un peu plus de huit minutes au compteur. Spencer l'examina minutieusement, sous tous les angles possibles, penchant la tête dans tous les sens.

La jeune fille ne connaissait rien aux explosifs, mais avait pris des cours d'électroniques avancés dans le but d'augmenter ses chances d'être acceptée dans la meilleure université du pays. L'enfant des Hastings était d'ailleurs la plus douée de sa promotion et ses professeurs, eux-mêmes, s'accordaient à dire qu'elle avait des facilités évidentes dans ce domaine.

L'adolescente démonta prudemment l'engin. Le système lui était familier. Oui, Spencer s'y connaissait sur le sujet et l'avait étudié sans jamais imaginer qu'un jour, sa vie et celle de son amie en dépendrait. Décidément, cette année, les travaux pratiques arrivaient plus tôt que prévus...

La brune tourna la tête. Elle repéra un morceau scintillant à travers l'ombre. Du verre. Les bords étaient lisses, mais une des faces était restée tranchante.

Suffisamment pour couper des fils.

Spencer approcha le verre de l'extrémité de l'appareil. Elle s'apprêtait à cisailler le cordon de couleur jaune, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par le curieux débat qu'avait entreprit son esprit avec elle-même.

_" C'est du suicide Spencer "_

_" Faux ! Le suicide serait de ne pas agir du tout "_

_" A la moindre erreur, cet engin t'explosera à la figure. Tu en es consciente, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi tu tentes des expériences ? Si ce n'est pas du suicide, t'appelles ça comment ? "_

_" Si je ne fais rien, il explosera de toute façon ! C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! "_

_" On a toujours le choix, mais on prend pas toujours les bons. Emily et Aria peuvent peut-être encore te retrouver. "_

_" Elles savent même pas où nous sommes ni l'urgence de la situation. Les filles finiront par nous retrouver, c'est sûr : le tout est de savoir en combien de morceau. Je dois le faire. "_

Et Spencer ferma les yeux tandis que sa main approchait du fils. Elle retenu sa respiration et rompit l'extrémité.

Rien.

La brune entrouvrit un œil, peu rassurée, comme si elle s'attendait à voir exploser l'engin d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais un instant s'écoula et toujours rien. Son cœur se détendit d'un coup.

_Et de un._

Six fils. Cinq à couper, un mortel. L'enfant des Hastings étudia d'un regard expert chaque câblage. Le stress, la chaleur, le manque d'oxygène : autant de facteurs perturbants. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Spencer le savait.

La main moite, l'adolescente trancha prudemment un fil noir, suivit d'un vert puis d'un blanc, son cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque découpe.

_Et de quatre._

Plus qu'un fil. Un seul. Spencer avança sa main, tremblante, jusqu'au fil bleu, se ravisa, l'approcha du fil rouge, changea d'avis. Finalement, elle s'arrêta net.

Hanna soutenu son regard un instant, l'interrogeant des yeux. La panique sur le visage de son amie était frappante.

— Deux fils, souffla-t-elle. Si je coupe l'un, on est tiré d'affaire. Si coupe l'autre… on meurt dans la seconde.

La blonde ne répondit pas mais l'angoisse dans son regard s'intensifia. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

— Le problème c'est que j'ai un trou de mémoire, Hanna. J'me rappelle plus si c'est le bleu ou le rouge.

* * *

><p><span><em>Rosewood nord, 'Edgaware Street'.<em>

Les trottoirs étaient glissants, une fine couche de gel recouvrait les pavés. Dehors, la température avait encore chuté. Alison Dilaurentis scrutait attentivement les environs depuis dix minutes. Et personne. La blonde n'avait pas croisé un passant, pas une voiture, pas même un chat à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pour être discret, cet endroit était discret.

Une brise se leva et s'engouffra violemment à travers le tissu de son pull. Alison remonta la fermeture de sa veste et frotta énergiquement ses mains pour se tenir chaud. L'extrémité de ses doigts était pratiquement blanche.

Le crissement des pneus sur le gravier fit sursauter la jeune fille. Les phares d'un véhicule en approche, l'éblouie. Quelqu'un sortit et claqua la portière derrière lui. Enfin.

— Alison, murmura le mystérieux inconnu, inclinant légèrement la tête pour toute salutation.

— James, répondit l'enfant des Dilaurentis sur le même ton, neutre.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était d'humeur à s'encombrer des formules de courtoisie. L'homme avança et Alison pu enfin apercevoir sa silhouette sans être aveuglée par l'éclat des phares.

Il se tenait là, dans l'ombre, vêtu d'un imper noir à peine visible et d'un Jean moulant qui s'élargissait seulement au niveau des chevilles. Alison jeta un regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule. La rue était déserte. Vide.

— Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? Interrogea-t-elle.

L'inconnu garda le silence, se contentant de fouiller à travers la doublure de son manteau. Finalement, il en sortit une grande enveloppe et la lui tendit. La blonde était sur le point de s'en saisir lorsque l'homme la recula brusquement.

— Je ne sais pas si je devrais te la donner.

— Je t'ai tiré d'affaire plus d'une fois. Tu m'en dois une, James.

Il soupira, déjà vaincu.

— ça n'a pas été facile à trouver en si peu de temps. La police, c'est pas le quartier général hyper high-Tech du N.C.I.S, je te signale.

— Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est d'où a été envoyé cette vidéo et le localiser.

L'homme acquiesça.

— J'ai utilisé un logiciel de traçage, expliqua-t-il. A première vue, il semblerait que l'émetteur se trouve dans un des quartiers au Nord de Rosewood. A proximité d'un parc d'Everett.

— Le Parc Borens ?

— Tu connais ?

— Y'a une fête foraine qui s'y tiens actuellement. Des publicités sont accrochées dans toute la ville pour le rappeler.

— Une voiture qui correspond exactement à la description de tu m'as donné a été retrouvé sur place. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant.

— Merci, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, répondit Alison songeuse.

_Une fête foraine ? Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas me plaire. Du tout._

Les pas de son indic s'éloignèrent et ramenèrent la blonde vers la réalité. La jeune fille observa l'homme regagner sa voiture, s'asseoir et allumer le moteur.

— Tu m'en dois une maintenant Ali, avertit James en passant sa tête par-dessus la vitre du véhicule.

La blonde roula les yeux malgré-elle et souffla de nouveau sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Le moteur émit un rugissement au démarrage, puis la voiture disparut, hapée par les lumières de la ville.

« Tu m'en dois une. »

_Pour peu que je m'en sors vivante_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Alison, plus inquiète que jamais.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hangar désaffecté,<em>

Spencer épongea le filet de sueur qui coulait sur son front. La tête commençait à lui tourner et sa vision, à défaut de se brouiller, se doublait par intermittence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au compteur.

Deux minutes.

Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne une décision.

Bleu rouge, rouge bleu, bleu rouge, bl…

Stop. C'était plus la peine de raisonner logiquement, au fond d'elle-même, Spencer savait que la réponse ne viendrait pas. La jeune fille plongea ses yeux noisette à travers ceux de son amie, que le faisceau de lumière passant par-dessous la porte rendait plus intense que jamais.

— Bleu ou rouge, murmura Spencer.

Hanna la considéra avec attention. Aucune n'osait dévier le regard – plus exactement, n'en éprouvait l'envie – car à la seconde où cesserait le contact visuel, l'angoisse resurgirait, destructrice. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait être seule en cet instant. Si elles mouraient ce soir, elles mourraient ensemble.

Jusqu'à la fin.

L'enfant des Hastings attrapa la main d'Hanna, la serra, la conserva. Sa respiration était lente et faible. Elle aurait dû s'en inquiéter mais, étrangement, ce rythme régulier était rassurant et l'apaisait.

— Bleu, souffla soudain la blonde, sans prévenir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Peut-être pour la dernière fois, songea Spencer bouleversée à cette idée.

Elle coupa le fil.

Le cœur d'Hanna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Celui de la brune aussi. Leurs souffles respectifs restèrent bloqués dans leur poumon.

Un craquement retentit dans leur dos.

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent en même temps. Le silence retomba, s'étira, jusqu'à à la délivrance finale.

Pas de détonation. Hanna avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait choisi le bon fil. Son amie et Spencer allaient s'en sortir, ce cauchemar était terminé.

L'enfant des Hastings était incapable de dire exactement combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Emily et Aria retrouve finalement leur trace. Probablement moins de dix minutes, mais ça lui parut une éternité.

— Spencer ! Hanna ! Cria-t-on du couloir.

— Je suis là, se manifesta Spencer.

Sa voix était trop faible pour que ses amis la perçoivent. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour frapper contre le métal et des pas se précipitèrent immédiatement devant l'entrée.

— Ouvrez... la... la porte, supplia la brune, le souffle court.

Emily fut la première à trouver l'emplacement du système de déverrouillage et appuya sans attendre sur l'interrupteur. Ils étaient libres.

— C'est pas vrai, lâcha la nageuse en état de choc devant la vision de ses deux amies, agonisant à même le sol. Aria s'occupa de Spencer, tandis qu'Emily, de son côté, avait couru vers Hanna, inconsciente. Son visage était d'un pâle terrifiant.

_Tu es en vie. Dit-moi que tu es en vie…_

La brune pressa ses doigts contre son poignet et sentit de faibles perturbations. Le cœur plus léger, l'adolescente passa un bras derrière son cou et la retint fermement par la taille, de sa main libre.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Aria.

Elle attarda son regard sur le visage de Spencer, transpirant et couvert de suie. Sa question avait était posée rapidement, d'une voix hésitante. En observant son amie, Aria commençait à comprendre certaines choses qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas saisir. Est-ce que 'A' avait vraiment tenté de…

— 'A' nous a piégés, annonça l'enfant des Hastings en toussant, coupant le flot de pensées d'Aria dans son élan.

Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de continuer.

— Y'avait une bombe là-dedans et Hanna a perdu beaucoup de sang. On doit la conduire à l'Hôpital au plus vite.

Aria et Emily acquiescèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. A peine avaient-elles dépassé le second couloir qu'un grincement résonna. Les trois filles se retournèrent, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Elles n'étaient plus seules.

'A' les avaient rejoints, pas plus loin qu'à l'autre bout de l'allée dans laquelle les filles se trouvaient. Toutes les trois débutèrent une course effrénée à travers le bâtiment, empruntant escalier, passage étroit, claquant les portes à la volée. Finalement, le chemin les conduit tout droit sur le toit du Hangar.

Piégées.

Une fois de plus. Lorsqu'Aria en prit conscience, paniquée, elle introduit une planche dans la cavité de la porte pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir.

On força l'entrée. La porte résista, toujours fermée, mais pour combien de temps ? Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne passe le seuil.

Emily observa autour d'elle. Ce toit était une vraie forteresse. Impossible de s'en échapper. Aucune sortie secondaire n'avait été prévue, et juste le vide l'encerclait.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Une silhouette surgit, une cagoule masquant son visage. 'A' fonça droit sur elles. Spencer et Aria reculèrent, récupérant Hanna au passage, toujours inconsciente. Seule Emily n'avait quitté sa position, décidée à protéger ses amis coûte que coûte. Dans sa lutte, la brune tenta de se concentrer sur des détails qui lui permettrait de déterminer l'identité de leur maître-chanteur. Malheureusement, la situation s'y prêtait mal. 'A' venait de braquer son revolver sur Hanna. Sans réfléchir, la nageuse lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras et l'empêcha de poursuivre, au dernier moment. Son intervention avait été payante. L'arme lui avait glissé des mains et Emily la récupéra au vol.

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la brune avait l'avantage sur 'A'. Elle pointa le revolver sur droit en direction sa tête, précisément entre les deux yeux.

— La partie est terminée, assura Emily d'un ton si ferme qu'elle en effraya ses propres amis.

— Tu ne me tueras pas.

— Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire, le menaça l'adolescente en dissimulant toute trace d'hésitation, même infime.

La tension était palpable.

— Parce que me tuer reviendrait à te tuer toi-même Emily. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas vivre avec un mort sur la conscience.

— On parie ? Le défia-t-elle en retirant le cran de sécurité.

Le sourire de leur maître-chanteur disparut sous sa cagoule. 'A' s'approcha de la brune, lentement, s'arrêta juste devant l'embout du revolver.

— On parie, répéta-t-il sûr de lui.

Spencer et Aria, en retrait, ne pouvait qu'observer la scène avec appréhension. Rien à dire, ces minutes étaient les plus longues de leur existence.

— Tire, la persuada Spencer. Tue-le Emily !

— Fais-le, supplia Aria à son tour. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Ils le mérite !

'A' se tenait toujours immobile devant elle. Emily se figea. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. La brune devrait être capable de le descendre, là, tout de suite, sans se poser plus de questions. Mais c'était impossible, ses muscles étaient complètement paralysés. Tuer un homme, ôter la vie, aussi juste cela soit-il, était insurmontable. 'A' avait raison, jamais Emily ne serait assez courageuse pour appuyer sur la détente.

Leur maitre-chanteur éclata d'un rire terrifiant, et puis brusquement, il chargea l'offensive, repoussant sans ménagement la nageuse au sol, contre le béton. Surprise, la jeune fille avait relâché l'arme qu'elle tenait et 'A' en avait profité pour récupérer son dû.

Retour à l'envoyeur.

Emily recula, à moitié redressée seulement. Comme son agresseur avançait dangereusement dans sa direction, le viseur du revolver pointé sur son cœur, la jeune fille sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle s'éloigna de plus en plus, et de plus en plus vite. La nageuse s'arrêta précipitamment et tourna la tête.

Derrière, c'était le vide.

Quatre étages plus bas, les klaxons incessants des camons animaient la ville. Et dire que c'était probablement la dernière image qu'elle emporterait avant la fin.

_Ma fin._

'A' posa fermement son doigt sur la gâchette. Emily déglutit. Un filet de sueur dégoulina dans sa nuque et roula le long de son dos. Les cris de Spencer et Aria résonnèrent, mais la tête lui tournait tellement et son cœur battait si fort, que c'est à peine si elle les entendaient.

_Je vais mourir._

Emily pensa ces mots, le savait maintenant. Elle acceptait les faits, s'y était préparé. Un déclic métallique transperça la nuit. C'était fini. Dans quelques secondes c'était fini. L'impact de la balle la tuerait sur le coup.

L'espace d'un instant, la brune espéra malgré-elle que sa mort soit rapide. Mais contre tout attente...

Rien ne se produisit. Pas de tirs, pas de balles, de pleurs,ou de cris déchirants. Rien. Absolument rien. Quelqu'un s'était jeté sur leur maitre-chanteur à la dernière seconde, évitant le drame.

Par réflexe, Emily dévia la tête. Spencer retenait toujours Hanna dans ses bras. Aria était à ses côtés.

_Mais alors, qui…_

Insensé. La nageuse se releva rapidement et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des mèches blondes dépasser de la capuche de sa veste.

_Alison_

c'était elle, sa sauveuse. Mais à peine avait-elle murmuré son prénom, que déjà, celle-ci avait disparu dans la pénombre, tout comme 'A'. Le revolver, lui aussi, n'était plus à sa place.

— Emily ! Spencer et Aria l'enlacèrent longuement. Des larmes de soulagements coulèrent silencieusement sur leur joue.

Ce soir avait bien faillit être la fin.

Après avoir puisé la force à travers l'étreinte rassurante de ses amis, l'adolescente se recula doucement, encore submergée par ce trop plein d'émotions.

— Il faut conduire Hanna d'urgence à l'hôpital, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hôpital de Rosewood,<span>_

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Hanna remua le bras et refoula un gémissement en sentant la douleur l'envahir. Renonçant à tous mouvements, la jeune fille s'autorisa seulement à entrouvrir les paupières. Autour d'elle, les murs étaient d'un blanc uniforme et un appareil émettait en permanence un son répétitif et agaçant.

La blonde baissa les yeux. Spencer se tenait juste à ses côtés, profondément endormie, les bras repliés contre elle. Hanna sourit. Son amie venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Je suppose que j'ai dû m'endormir en cours de route.

Sa voix respirait encore la douceur du sommeil.

— Probablement, confirma Hanna, un sourire tendre illuminant son visage.

— Je plaide innocente : j'ai pas eu ma dose de caféine.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit et l'enfant des Hastings savoura cet instant. Elle avait été tellement proche de plus jamais le revoir celui-là…

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Hanna fonça sévèrement les sourcils. Une montagne de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Non pas que j'en sois pas heureuse, loin de là, rajouta-t-elle rapidement en remarquant l'expression surprise qu'affichait Spencer. Je veux dire… en temps normal les visites ne sont pas autorisées à cette heure.

Son amie désigna le second lit.

— J'ai eu droit à un petit détour moi aussi. Soit dit en passant… c'est pas confortable, murmura Spencer.

— T'exagères. A côté des chambres collectives dont on a hérité au voyage scolaire, c'est le grand luxe.

— J'en garde un bon souvenir.

— Évidement que t'en garde un bon souvenir : t'as pris littéralement le meilleurs lit de toute la chambre.

— Objection. Rappelle-moi déjà qui est-ce qui a décrété qu'elle ne coucherait en haut, sous aucun prétexte ?

— J'en sais rien, mais je te garantis qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette fille soit moi.

— Je préfère encore être sourde qu'entendre ça, répliqua Spencer en roulant les yeux. Et les quatre penderies que t'as réquisitionné pour tes fringues ?

— C'est dans ta tête, Spence.

L'enfant des Hastings frissonna. Entendre Hanna prononcer son surnom sonnait tellement juste.

— Vraiment ? Demanda la première, amusée.

Son regard plongea à travers celui subtilement azuré de son amie. Elle lui sourit.

— Okay, peut-être bien que j'avais ramené une grosse valise. Une valise, c'est pas grand-chose.

— Une seule ? Sûre ?

— Oui, je… bon, peut-être deux, confessa celle-ci devant l'expression insistante de son amie. Trois. Quatre, conclut-elle et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. L'enfant des Hastings serra ses doigts plus forts dans les siens.

— Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, tu sais ? déclara la brune avec sincérité.

— J'ai eu peur moi aussi, avoua-t-elle honnêtement. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

— C'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, c'est Emily. Elle a risqué sa vie pour toi. Pour nous. En fait…

Spencer s'interrompit. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quel mot était approprié pour décrire ce dont elle avait été témoin.

Malgré tout ce que 'A' lui avait fait endurer, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, la peine, la souffrance, la peur. Emily n'avait pas pu appuyer sur la détente. Spencer savait au plus profond de son être, qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas hésité. D'ailleurs, celle-ci l'avait convaincu de le faire. Mais ce cauchemar s'achevait à présent, et la jeune fille regrettait ses paroles. L'adolescente détestait l'avouer, mais leur maître-chanteur avait raison sur un point : Emily ne pouvait pas tuer. Si elle avait commit cet acte, une part d'elle-même se serait brisée de manière irréversible. La brune se promit de veiller à ce que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

L'enfant des Hastings s'attarda un instant sur le visage d'Hanna avant de quitter sa place et regagner son lit. Elle remonta la couverture sur soi et ferma les yeux. Spencer était sur le point de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'une question lui vint :

— Hanna, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, murmura-t-elle.

— Pourquoi as-tu choisis le fil bleu plutôt que le rouge ?

Hanna détourna le regard. Spencer senti tout à coup l'hésitation la gagner.

— Si je réponds, promets-tu de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

— Dis et tu sauras, l'incita Spencer d'un ton mystérieux.

— Promet d'abord.

— Non, toi dis d'abord.

— Promet ou je ne parlerais pas.

Elle illustra ses propos en gardant le silence, faisant mine de chercher une position pour se rendormir.

— Okay, okay, abandonna la brune. Tu as gagné. Alors ?

Son amie laissa flotter une courte pause. Finalement, elle répondit d'une voix douce :

— Tu portais une robe bleue le jour de la rentrée scolaire où on s'est rencontrée. Ça m'a plutôt porté chance.

Spencer sourit.

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p><span><em>Devant le domicile des Fields,<em>

Alison parvint difficilement à rejoindre l'autre bord du sentier. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Elle vacilla un instant et se retint de justesse à l'écorce d'un chêne.

La même scène défilait dans sa tête, sans interruption, depuis des heures. La blonde imagina toute les éventualités qui auraient pu s'offrir à elle. Comment son existence aurait été fondamentalement différente si un maître-chanteur n'était résolu à faire de sa vie en enfer. Que se serait-il passé si ses parents n'avaient pas choisi d'emménager à Rosewood. Alison aurait goûté aux plaisirs simples, profité des années lycées sans autres soucis que celui de réussir son année, et trouver des prétextes pour faire le mur. Dans le fond, tout s'était joué à un détail. Sa vie aurait pu être un îlot de tranquillité. La stabilité même, semblable à ses routes lisses et droites. Sans détour. Parfaite.

— Ali ? murmura une voix familière.

Non…

— Ali, c'est bien toi ?

…Tout aurait pu être encore pire.

— Où étais-tu passé ?

... Parce que dans d'autres circonstances, Alison n'aurait jamais rencontré Emily et pu tomber amoureuse d'elle, en dépit de la raison.

— J…

La blonde avait entrouvert les lèvres avant de se raviser, incapable d'ajouter un mot. Des idées, des tas d'idées, se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de formuler des pensées cohérentes

_Il faut qu'elle sache._

C'était l'unique certitude qu'Alison possédait.

Il fallait qu'Emily sache combien elle l'aimait, qu'elle risquerait sa vie pour elle, et pire encore, pour un simple sourire. Oui, il fallait qu'Emily sache qu'elle était la seule personne sur cette planète devant laquelle Alison acceptait de faire tomber le masque. Se montrer telle qu'elle était.

— Emily.

Une soudaine angoisse envahit la blonde. Elle resserra son étreinte, s'accrocha à son bras désespérément, comme si elle avait peur de la voir disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Je lui là, murmura la brune d'une voix fragile.

Alison soupira de soulagement et esquissa un sourire incertain.

— Encore ?

— Toujours.

Les paroles d'Emily lui parvenaient étouffées. Sa vue était brouillée par intermittence. Parfois, un fin voile blanc recouvrait son champ de vision, donnant un aspect presque fantomatique aux objets.

_Suis-je en train de rêver ?_

Alison commençait à se poser sérieusement la question, ses idées devenant de plus en plus confuses. La jeune fille releva les yeux. Reprenant conscience avec la réalité – du moins d'après ce qu'elle en savait – elle s'aperçut qu'Emily n'avait toujours pas changé de position depuis son arrivée. Elle restait sans réaction, à la contempler sans vraiment l'apercevoir par cette sombre nuit. La blonde dénota dans ses yeux une certaine anxiété. La nageuse dévia le regard plusieurs fois avant de s'autoriser à la détailler. La brune était incapable de formuler un mot, elle-aussi. Il fallut un effort extrême pour que ses lèvres consentent à s'entrouvrir.

— Je suis soulagée de te savoir en vie, souffla Emily d'une voix qui trahissait un mélange confus d'émotions et de sincérité.

Il faisait nuit. Une brise s'infiltra dans les mèches des cheveux d'Alison, fit frissonner son corps. Le ciel se dégagea laissant apparaître une timide pleine lune, qui peu à peu, répandit de sa faible luminosité. Assez pour que la nageuse aperçoive le visage déformé par les larmes de l'autre jeune fille. Elle paniqua. Alison le lisait dans son regard. Son cœur s'emballa, à la vue de ses mains teintées de sang, de son visage maculé de ce liquide rougeâtre, de ses vêtements ensanglantés. Elle n'avait jamais vu de spectacle plus horrible. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge nouée. Elle resta affligée sous le choc de la constatation. La blonde l'aperçut déglutir faiblement, puis trouver le courage de reprendre la parole :

— Qu'as-tu fait, Ali ? Interrogea Emily, bouleversée.

La blonde paniqua à son tour. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se le demandait soi-même, le timbre angoissé de la brune l'ayant emplit d'une soudaine crainte infinie. Était-elle coupable de quelque chose ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Alison n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de se battre. Jusque ici, elle avait tenu bon. Pour Emily.

— Tu l'as tué ?

... Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

— Alison ?

... Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la revoir une dernière fois.

— As-tu tué 'A'? Demanda Emily de nouveau, terrifiée.

Le silence s'éternisa entre elles. En temps normal, Alison aurait trouvé une réplique insolente pour ruiner l'instant, la mettre colère et l'empêcher de voir qui elle était réellement.

L'empêcher d'atteindre son cœur.

Mais ce soir était diffèrent. La blonde était fatiguée de tenir son propre rôle, de jouer les justificatrices. À cours de mot, elle répondit simplement :

— Je ne suis pas une tueuse.

La culpabilité envahit Emily. Son esprit se livra à une véritable guerre intérieure dans laquelle ni un côté, ni l'autre, ne semblait faire pencher la balance. Elle voudrait, elle devrait, lui faire complètement confiance après cette nuit. L'enfant des DiLaurentis lui avait sauvé sa vie. Mais il y avait son côté sombre. Celui qui lui faisait peur. Ce côté qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui existait. La liste de ses erreurs passées ne cessaient de défiler dans la tête de la nageuse. Un frisson parcourut son corps en repensant à la manière dont Alison avait brisé son cœur bien des années plus tôt. Emily leva les yeux vers l'autre jeune fille et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle lisait à travers les seins.

Que voyait-elle en plongeant ses prunelles noisettes dans les siennes ? La fille aimante qu'elle pourrait devenir ou la briseuse de cœur qu'elle avait été ?

— Je ne l'ai pas tué. Tu me crois ?

Emily la dévisagea avec une telle intensité qu'Alison pensa d'abord qu'elle était prête à s'effondrer, là, devant elle. Son cœur ralentit et plus sereine, elle soupira de soulagement. La jeune fille savait que son amie la croyait.

— Ce n'est pas son sang…

— Je te crois Ali, la rassura Emily, laissant s'échapper une larme. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension.

Elle serra la blonde fort dans ses bras protecteurs.

— Je te le promets.

La nageuse renforça un peu plus la vigueur de ses bras contre sa taille. Alison se sentait bien. Tellement bien que la jeune fille aurait pu y rester pour l'éternité et s'endormir paisiblement.

— C'était…

Mais dans le fond…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les apparences sont trompeuses. Rien n'est moins sûr que le bonheur, plus précaire et fugitif que le sentiment de bien-être. Cette façade que l'on se crée.

— Ali ?!

La voix paniquée d'Emily réconforta l'enfant des Dilaurentis. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. La blonde se laissa sombrer tranquillement vers l'inconscience alors que son amie accompagnait sa chute. Avant de fermer les yeux, dans un vague moment de lucidité, Alison formula mollement, le teint déjà plus livide qu'un cadavre.

— C'était...

Elle reprit son souffle. L'horreur qu'Alison lu dans les yeux de brune l'amena à se poser une question qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir envisager si tôt :

Quel est le plus terrible ? La souffrance de celui qui se sent mourir ou de celui qui reste ?

— … C'était _mon_ sang.

Elle perdit connaissance

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hâte de connaitre vos avis! Comme d'habitude, j'encourage les commentaires et merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire et me suivent! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 11 ! <strong>


End file.
